The tale of a female werewolf
by Lavander
Summary: PArt 14, up. Amanda gets out of the Riddle house and back tot he school. Snape shows up. Harry sees Lord Voldemort, yet agian. And the parents are finally notified. It's a semi-long part. Okay, its not long at all. Please R/R. No flames, please?
1. Introductions

The tale of a Female werewolf

Part 1

Introductions

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Amanda Okami, and that's about it. I'm not making any money off this story, so don't sue me, unless you want a few pennies and umm… that's about it.

A/N: This story inspired me from a weird dream I had… it was very odd. It's partly first person and part third person. The first person parts will be like diary entries. I'll try and remember to separate them, and if I don't, then I'm really sorry.

Aug. 1,2001

Dear Diary:

Another beautiful day out and I'm stuck inside, again. I guess it's not exactly inside because I'm on my way to see my mother in a hospital and to transfer to a new school. In all my life, I've moved 9 times to different countries and attend 7 different schools in five years. Not only was it because of my mom's sickness, but also because of my… uniqueness. Maybe I should explain it to you, considering this diary is new and all.

You see it all started 8 years ago when I was 7. I had this psycho of a babysitter who thought it would be funny to lose my friend and I in the forest behind my house in Japan. He had just brought us in, scared us half to death of what he later said was made up and abandoned us. We tried to find our way out, but we couldn't. My friend, her name was Mallory, was scared more out of her wits than I was. She turned her head every which way saying she heard a werewolf, because, you see, that's the story my idiot of a babysitter told us. I thought she was just hearing things and I tried to find our way back to my house with her clinging off my back. That's when it happened.

I hate going to see stupid muggle doctors. They just said that I scraped myself on a tree or something. My father never took me to see a wizarding doctor, because he didn't have the time, with my mother's sickness and all. SO, my father thought that my "scratch" was nothing, until the full moon the next month…

Never again did we live in Japan after that incident. Every we knew happened to find out somehow and we were shunned from there. So, we moved to China. My mother needed all this medical care from muggle doctors, her being one and having some weird muggle disease that is some kind of overgrowth in her brain. We couldn't move that far and we couldn't travel for long periods of time. We stayed in China for six months and then moved to the US where I started school 3 years later. We were shunned from there about half way though the term, so then we moved to Brazil and I finished school there. My mom wasn't doing all that well there, so we moved to Canada, where, at the time, they had one of the best health care systems in the world. I attended school there for my second year and the beginning of third until someone else found out, and once again we had to move before they burnt our house down and killed me. Then we moved to Australia. I loved it there, I had the most friends wonderful friends and I thought if they found out about my weirdness, they wouldn't care. But how wrong I was. We then moved to Russia, to France and now, at last, we're in Britain. 

I hope it'll be different here. People say that Hogwarts is the best school in the world. If it's not any different from anywhere else, then I guess I just have to be a muggle like my mother for the rest of my life. My father has a good job at the Ministry of Magic and I don't want to put him out of a job again. Also, we can't travel anymore, because in the past 3 years, my mother's condition has got worse. 

Well, I should go, because my father is calling me to leave. Talk later.

Amanda Ookami J

A/N: I hope you people liked the first part. It's kinda interesting, but I can't really think of anything else to write. Review, pretty please.


	2. Diagon Alley

The Tale of a Female Werewolf

Part 2

Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. I own Amanda Ookami, and that's about it.

A/N: For anyone who was wondering, Ookami is Japanese for wolf. I thought it would be suitable for her and all and also the name kinda fits, if ya get my drift.

Amanda was walking down Diagon alley looking for Flourish and Blot's, the bookstore, to buy the list of books Professor McGonnagall had given her. She had gotten to meet all of her teachers when she went to Hogwarts with her dad the previous day. Amanda thought they were all pretty cool, but her favorite one seemed to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Apparently, he was the teacher two years ago, and everyone was very fond of him, so Professor Dumbledor called him back again. His name was Professor Remus Lupin. She had only just talked to him for a second, but there was something about this one teacher that reminded her of… well… herself. 

Anyway, as she walked down the alley, looking for the store, she accidentally ran into a boy about a few inches taller than her. He had messy black hair bright green eyes hidden behind round glasses and was short and slim, like her. But what caught Amanda's eye the most was the thin lightning- blot scar on his forehead.

Amanda: Oh my gosh, your harry Potter, aren't you?

Harry: *sarcastically* What was your first clue.

Amanda: Sorry, it's just, I've never met a single famous person in my entire life.

Harry: Don't worry about it, I get it all the time. I mean I don't like it, it gets annoying. As long as someone doesn't ask me for an autograph, I'll be fine. I've had enough of that from last year.

Amanda: Oh, well there goes that idea. *Harry gives her a look* Joking, joking. Geeze, you really think I'm that stupid?

Harry: Sorry… what's your name?

Amanda: Amanda. Amanda Ookami. 

Harry: Well, you already know my name. So now that we're aquatinted, are you an exchange student or something?

Amanda: No. I've been transferred here from the school in France, Beauxbatons. 

Harry: Oh, what school are you going to.

Amanda: Think about it, Harry.

Harry: Um, Hogwarts.

Amanda: Yeah. You go there too, don't you?

Harry: Yeah, why do you ask?

Amanda: Oh, I just went in there yesterday with my father and this one teacher was walking around gripping about stuff like 'another year with Potter and his stupid little gang' and so on. It was kinda odd.

Harry: Well that would be Professor Snape. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know who the DADA teacher is gonna be this year, do you?

Amanda: Yes, why?

Harry: Because, I was kind wondering whom it was. Can you tell me?

Amanda: No, I'm not suppose to, sorry.

Harry: Oh, why not?

Amanda: The Person wants to keep his identity a secret.

Harry: Oh, mysterious. I hope he's as cool as Professor Lupin was.

Amanda: *acting as if she didn't know who he was talking about* Who?

Harry: Professor Lupin. He's this really cool teacher I had back in third year. He had to leave though, after the Sirius Black incident.

Amanda: Who?

Harry: Sirius Black. He's a convicted murderer. 

Amanda: Ohhh… him.

As Harry and Amanda talked, the alley got more and more crowded. Suddenly, out of nowhere, two people appeared beside Harry. One was a tall, red- headed, long nosed boy and the other was a short, brown haired girl.

Boy: Hey Harry, we've been looking all over for ya.

Harry: Sorry Ron, I was just talking with my new friend here.

Girl: *notices Amanda* Oh, hello there. I'm Hermione Granger. Who may you be?

Amanda: I'm Amanda Ookami, pleased to meet you.

Ron: I'm Ron Weasley.

Hermione: Come on, let's show you around. *starts to drag off Amanda*

Harry: Hermione, let go of the poor girl.

Amanda: No, don't worry about it, Harry.

Ron: Come with me, Harry, I've got something important to tell you.

Harry: Okay. We'll be right back.

Harry went off with Ron for a second, while Hermione dragged Amanda down the street.

Hermione: So, where are you from?

Amanda: France. Actually, I was born in Japan, but the last place I lived was France.

Hermione: Ohh, so your last name is Japanese?

Amanda: Yeah.

Hermione: Well, what does it mean.

Amanda: Um… wolf.

Hermione: Really, it doesn't sound like a word that means wolf. It's sounds more like cherry blossom or something.

Amanda: Cherry Blossom is Sakura.

Hermione: *blushing* Oh. Sorry.

Amanda: It's not your fault. So, what is Hogwarts like?

Hermione: Well, it's big.

Amanda: Well, I know that. I was there yesterday. I meant, as in teaching wise?

Hermione: Oh, well, it's hard if you don't study and try to take more than 7 classes.

Amanda: How is that possible?

Hermione: Well, it's kinda hard to explain.

Amanda: Okay, never mind then. What's defense against the dark arts like?

Hermione: It's based on the teacher. Last year and the year before was fun, but the teacher never stays for more than one year. Some say the job is jinxed.

Amanda: Well that's hardly believable.

Hermione: Why do you say that? Even though I totally agree with you, why?

Amanda: Well, I'm not suppose to tell anyone.

Hermione: You can trust me.

Amanda: Okay, the teacher this year has been the teacher before.

Hermione: Well that helps. Wait a second, I can get this. Let's see… Professor Quirrel, the one in first year, he died. Professor Lockheart…

Amanda: You had Gilderoy Lockheart teaching at HOGWARTS?!?! Wow.

Hermione: Don't bother with that. He's just a big lying git. Anyway, he tried to make Harry and Ron lose their memories of the Chamber of Secrets, but Ron's broken wand backfired on him, and he now can't remember a thing about his life. And lasts year's teacher, Mad Eye Moody, who wasn't exactly him, died after confessing about the whole Triwizard Tournament mishap last year.

Amanda: Woah, maybe the job was jinxed. Weird.

Hermione: So, that would leave Professor Lupin who had left on his own personal reasons. Is he the DADA teacher this year?

Amanda: Wow, you're smarter than you look. Just promise not to say anything.

Hermione: I promise, but I just have this one thing to say.

Amanda: Yeah?

Hermione: WOOOHHOOO!!!!

Just then Draco Malfoy walked up and gave Hermione his usual look of disgust.

Draco: What are you woo-ing about mudblood, this'll probably be your last year at Hogwarts with you- know- who back and all.

Hermione: Go away, Malfoy. I don't need any crap from you.

Draco: Where's Potter and your little *mockingly* boy friend?

Hermione: Ron is not my boyfriend and their whereabouts is non of you business.

Draco: Who's your little friend there. Hope she's not as stupid as Potter was, wanting to hang out with you Gryffindors instead of me and the other normal Slytherins.

Amanda: If I wanted to hang out with an idiot like you, I would have hated Harry from the minute I met him, and went to look for someone like you. But do you see that happening? I don't. Why the hell would I want to hang out with you, I'll never know. Now go away before I sick my father, who is just so conveniently in the pub, on you for bugging me.

Draco: Woah, sorry. 

Draco left without looking back at where Amanda and Hermione were standing. Hermione turned to Amanda in shock at how quickly she got rid of him.

Hermione: wow. No one's ever bitched him out that much before.

Amanda: Oh, well, usually I'm not like this. It's just that time of the month for me…

Hermione: *not knowing exactly what ' this time of the month meant'* Oh, I'm like that too. I hate being a female at times, for obvious reasons, but oh well. 

Amanda: Well, sometimes I'm glad, for personal reasons. 

Before she had to go into an explanation why, Harry and Ron both showed up again.

Harry: Hello girls, what were you talking about?

Hermione: The way Amanda just got mad at Draco.

Ron: That's not very hard to do.

Hermione: Whatever. Come on, came we go get our books now. My parents let me have a little extra money so I could go and get some new ones for extra reading.

Harry: How many is some?

Hermione: Oh, I don't know, 10.

Ron: Oh yeah, 10 is some.

Hermione: Shut up Ron!

Amanda: Okay, can we just go, cause I got to go back to my house in 2 hours.

Harry: Yeah, you guys, were suppose to meet your parents back at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour, Ron.

Ron: Oh, all right, come on.

The three of them walked off towards Flourish and Blots, still talking to Amanda about what school was like and everything else like that. Amanda just walked with them taking it all in, feeling warm inside for finally having friends again, hoping this one would last longer than all the others…

A/N: Um… I hope you like it. I might do a different version of this story, seeing how many people want it to be a romance with Remus. But, if I do, I'm warning you. I don't like romance and I can't write them, so it won't be that good.


	3. The Ride to Hogwarts

Tale of a Female Werewolf

Pert 3

The Ride to Hogwarts

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: You should all know it by now.

A/N: Sorry about the last part. I know it's kinda hard to understand, considering I wrote it in the middle of the night and everything… No, this is NOT; I repeat not a romance fic between Remus and Amanda. I was thinking about writing one IN the years when Remus, James, Sirius and everyone else was at Hogwarts, but his is not it. But I haven't made up my mind yet. Just Read and enjoy. Oh yeah, and Review. Thanks. On with the story…

Amanda walked though the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to get to platform 9 and ¾. When she passed though the barrier, she thought she had never saw so many people packed into on place in her life! There were people of all ages. She walked along looking for Harry, who said he would meet her there. As she walked along a short, kinda chubby boy accidentally bumped into her.

Boy: Oh, I'm sorry, I was just looking for my toad, which always gets away so easily. 

Amanda: Oh, that's okay, don't worry about it.

Boy: Hey, you're new here aren't you?

Amanda: Yes, why?

Boy: Well, you just look kinda lost and I've never seen you before.

Amanda: That's because I kinda am lost. Um, I'm looking for Harry Potter. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, do you?

Boy: Um, no I haven't seen him yet. He should probably be here soon, though. I'm Neville Longbottom. You?

Amanda: Amanda Ookami. Pleasure to meet you.

She took Neville outstretched hand and shook it. Her dad was behind her, suddenly with all of her school things in a big trunk (a/N: ahhh, Trunks) and a little cage with a beautiful kitten. It had slivery-white fur, like Amanda's hair and the same deep blue-green eyes. Amanda turned around and jumped, not noticing he was there. 

Amanda: Oh, daddy, you scared me!

Dad: Oh, sorry sweetie. Come on, we have to get you on the train.

Amanda: Okay. 

She turned to Neville who was still standing there.

Amanda: It was nice meeting you, Neville. Hope to see you around. Bye.

Neville: Yup, bye.

Amanda picked up her cat's carrier and walked over to the train with it. Her dad followed her, but tripped over someone else's abandoned trolley on the way. Amanda walked over to see I her father was okay, which he was, and then turned to the direction it came from, only to see Draco and two big idiots standing beside him, acting like his bodyguards. They were sniggering like nut cases. Amanda started to walk in their direction, her eyes gleaming dangerously in their general direction.

Amanda: What the big idea, Malfoy?

Draco: *in between singers* What do you mean?

Amanda: I know it was you who pushed the trolley over to where my father could trip on it, I'm not as stupid as I look.

Draco: Really, I couldn't tell. I mean, you're hanging out with Potter and company. Everyone knows how big of an idiots they are. I mean, they'll probably rub off on you.

Amanda couldn't put up with his crap anymore. She was so blinded by rage that she didn't realize when she punched him in the face. She was about to kick his sorry ass, when Draco's father came up and grabbed her by the waist, while Draco went to hide behind his goonies, cluching his bloody nose.

Lucius: Excuse me, what is going on here. 

Amanda: Let go of me before I bite you! I will, don't tempt me!

Lucius: Oh, no you won't. You leave my son alone.

Amanda: Well, then tell him to leave me alone!

Lucius: No, my son will do what he wants. Now, if you don't mind, go back to where you came from.

Amanda: *struggling* Let go of me, then.

Lucuis let go of her and she walked up to Draco slowly.

Amanda: You better watch your back, Draco. You'll get what's coming to you.

With that, she turned and walked away, over to her father, who was standing all of 2 feet from the whole little 'scene'.

Dad: Amanda, your going to get yourself expelled before you even start school. I don't want to see you do anything like that ever again.

Amanda: Sorry, dad. They walked back over to Amanda's stuff, picked it up and put it in an empty compartment in the back of the train.

*******************************************************************************

About fifteen minutes later, Amanda was having a few last words with her dad before the train left.

Dad: now, please, stay out of trouble this year. 

Amanda: Aw, dad, where's the fun in that?

Dad: I'm serious Amanda.

Amanda: I know, I will.

Dad: And once a month, we'll be ' visiting your mother' for about three days.

Amanda: Yeah, I know 

Dad: And, please don't tell anyone about your… uniqueness. Only the teachers need to know, which only Dumbledore does, like I promised. 

Amanda: I never tell my friends, they just, find out. They're smarter than they look.

Dad: Don't worry, you won't have any problems with this school, I hope.

Amanda: Oh, I won't. Well, I should get on now. Bye dad.

Dad: Bye. Write me an owl as soon as you get there! 

Amanda: I will. 

She walked up to the train and got on, just before the doors were going to close.

Amanda: I love you, dad.

Dad: Love you too, sweetie. Now go, before it leaves. Have fun!

Amanda: I will, bye.

She stood by the door, which was now closed and watched as the train left the station. She felt kinda empty, like she usually did at the begging of a new school year or at any new school, because here dad was the closest person to her, and she didn't have anyone else to tell her problems to. The train left the station, and she watched as the platform disappeared from behind her. She walked into the compartment where her stuff was, to see Ron, Harry and Hermione all sitting and talking, wondering about the new DADA teacher amongst many other things. She went to join them in their conversation.

Amanda: Hey guys, how's it going?

Hermione: Oh, hey Amanda. I was wondering whose trunk that was. And also the very beautiful cat on top of it.

Amanda: That would be mine. My dad got her for me on my birthday. 

Amanda walked over to her trunk and cat carrier. She opened it up and let the little kitten out. She picked her up and walked over to where Hermione was sitting, and sat down next to her. The little kitten walked around on their laps and purred while rubbing against Hermione's robes.

Hermione: Oh, she's so precious. What's her name?]

Amanda: I haven't decided on one yet. I was thinking of something along the lines of tsuki or tami-chan or something like that.

Hermione: What language is that?

Amanda: Japanese. Tsuki is Japanese for moon and Tami is Japanese for Shadow.

Hermione: Why don't you name her tsuki-chan, because she kinda does look like the moon.

Amanda: You think so too. How odd. Yeah, you know what, I will name her that. Thanks Hermione.

Hermione: Any time. So, when was your birthday?

Amanda: August first.

Hermione: That's odd.

Amanda: Why's that?

Hermione: Cause Harry's birthday is on July thirty-first.

Amanda: How odd.

Harry and Ron, who were still talking about school and had started to talk about Quidditch. A slivery-white lump on Ron's lap suddenly interrupted them.

Ron: AUGHH!!! WHAT IS THAT?!?!

Everyone started at Ron, at his lap and then back at him. Harry and Hermione started to laugh while Amanda was wondering how the little kitten got form her lap to his.

Harry: *laughing* It's just a cat, Ron. Geeze, get a grip.

Amanda: Oh, tsuki-chan! Leave them alone!

Hermione: *laughing also* Well, you got quite a scare, huh Ron.

Ron: *bright red* I wasn't scared. 

Harry: Right. Just like you weren't scared when your were tied up with Professor Lupin and Wormtail, when we had the slight dilemma.

Ron: That was totally different.

Hermione: True, but still.

Amanda: What was so bad about that.

Harry: Well, the fact that we were with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew amongst other things kinda crept us all out.

Ron: But being tied to a werewolf is totally different.

Harry: Yeah, so. 

Amanda: *startled* Professor Lupin is a WEREWOLF?!?!

Harry: Yeah, why?

Amanda: I don't know. It just kinda strikes me as odd. You know, a werewolf teaching at the school. That s kinda strange.

Harry: Yeah, but he's really cool. It never really bothered me.

Amanda: Oh… I see.

The rest of the train ride, they talked, and talked, and talked some more. But the whole time, something nagged in the back of Amanda's mind. ' Professor Lupin is a werewolf.' When they got to the school, the four of them piled out of the train waiting for a horseless carriage to take them to the school. The whole time, Amanda still was thinking the same thing. Professor Lupin is a werewolf. 

*************************************************************************************

When they were finally inside the school, Harry, Ron and Hermione showed her the inside of the school. She was amazed at some of the stuff that she never got to see before, considering she had only been to Dumbledore's office and that was about it. They walked into the great hall, and Hermione told her which tables were which.

Hermione: Over there is where the Slytherins sit. The two in the middle are the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables and the one over there is the Gryffindor one. Which reminds me, which house are you going to be in?

Amanda: Um… when I was here last, Professor Dumbledore told me just to sit at the back and wait till the end of the sorting. I was wondering why, but he never told me. He just smiled and his eyes kinda twinkled. I hope I'm not going to be the center of attention. I hate being the center of attention.

Hermione: You're probably going to be a Gryffindor. I hope you are. I would be nice to be able to hang out with someone besides Harry and Ron all the time.

Amanda: I hope I'll be in Gryffindor too. From what you guys have told me, it sounds far by the best. 

Hermione: Well, the sorting is about to start. I should go sit down. See you soon, I hope.

Amanda: Bye.

Amanda went to stand at the back of the room, by herself, listening to all the little first-years conversations. 

Boy: I hope I'm in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. They sound really good. How about you?

Girl: I want to be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.

Boy2: Why Hufflepuff?

Girl: Cause it sounds like fun.

She listened to all of the little conversions and paid no attention to which house the new students were in. Every once in a while, though, she heard Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff or the names of the other houses.

Finally, the were down to the last student.

P. McGonnagall: Zerhide, Don.

The little boy walked up to the hat and sat down. HE put the hat on his head. It took a minute or two, but finally the hat called out.

Hat: Ravenclaw!

The Ravenclaw table cheered wildly. Maybe it was because they had gotten the last new students or had the most that year, but Amanda was able to think about it for long, because suddenly, Professor Dumbledore stood up to say something. The whole hall fell quite at this.

Dumbledore: Congratulations to all the new students and I hope your happy with what house you've been put in. Now, before we start the feast, we have one more new student. She has transferred from Beauxbatons, the school in France, as you should all know, considering there were some students here from that school last year. She will now be sorted into one of the four houses. I would like you all to welcome Amanda Ookami.

Amanda walked forward with many eyes staring after her. She though it was like they've never seen a transfer student before. Went she got up to the front of the gym, Professor McGonnagall handed her the Sorting hat. She sat down and placed it on her head. Suddenly, she couldn't hear anything that was going on outside the hat, only what the hat was thinking. 

Hat: hmmm…. Hmmm… very interesting. Very interesting indeed. Very bright. Also very brave. Has a great urge to make friends. Hmmm… You would make a good Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I see a slight chance of being a Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but not as great as the first two houses I mentioned. Wait, I think you would be best in…

Amanda: Yes, what?

The hat suddenly yelled something out. Amanda didn't exactly hear it, because she was too anticipated about knowing which house it was.

Hat: GRYFFINDOR!!!

Amanda got up, stunned, not knowing where to go, until she noticed the whole Gryffindor table cheering wildly. She smiled to herself, got up from the chair and walked over to where Hermione was sitting. She had saved a seat for, like she knew she was going to be a Gryffindor. 

Hermione: Welcome to Gryffindor!

Amanda: Thanks. I was hoping wildly that I'd get to be here.

Hermione: I know. You should have seen the look on your face when you were walking up to the sorting hat. You looked so solemn, yet so excited.

After about ten minutes of the Gryffindors welcoming their new member, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

Dumbledore: Well, now that the sorting is settled, I'd say we should get started feast. 

As Dumbledore sat down, food appeared on all the golden platters in the middle of the table. They all ate happily as Amanda just listened to some of the conversations going on around her.

Fred: WE have to win the cup again this year. For the lack of a team last year, we've got to win it this year.

Angelina: Well, of course were going to win, I mean, come on. We have the best seeker of all the teams, and nothing can stop us from winning the cup again!

Hermione turned to Amanda, who was in a sort of daze, taking in her surroundings. She looked kind of lonely.

Hermione: Hello, earth to Amanda?

Amanda: Oh, sorry Hermione. Yeah?

Hermione: What are you thinking about.

Amanda: Oh, just how I'm gonna get though another year of being me, how many times I'm gonna be late for my classes this week and where I'm gonna get lost in this big school.

Hermione: Oh, don't worry. I'll show you around the school a little bit tomorrow during lunch.

Amanda: Ok, thanks.

Everyone talked and talked, and talked some more until the end of the feast, when Dumbledore stood up again to say a few more words after the tables were all cleared off.

Dumbledore: What a great feast that was. Now, I would like to say a few more things. Due to our 'mishaps' with all of the other Defense against the Dark Arts teachers, I will be pleased to tell you that one of our favorite teachers has come back to join us this year. Without further ado, I'd like you all to welcome back Professor Lupin.

There was a shocking silence for a second. Everyone suddenly started to whisper to each other, Professor Lupin? But I thought he was a werewolf? But to stop all the whispering nonsense, the Gryffindor table started to cheer loudly, following the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and finally, Slytherins. After about 5 minutes of this, Dumbledore started to speak again.

Dumbledore: Yes that's what I was expecting from all you who loved Professor Lupin as a teacher so much. Now, on to the rules. For all of you who are new at Hogwarts, I suggest you don't go near the Whomping Willow, unless you want to lose a limb or an eye. Also, please do not enter the forbidden Forest unless a teacher tells you otherwise. And now, since we all look so tired, I suggest we go to bed and look forward to classes tomorrow. The Prefects in your house will lead you to your dormitories. Good night.

Everyone got up and left the Great Hall in one great swoosh of people. Harry, Hermione and Ron led Amanda to the Gryffindor house, and showed her a few other things on their way. Amanda, too tired to notice, just nodded and kept walking. When they got to Gryffindor tower, Ron and Harry went up one flight of stairs, while Hermione led Amanda over to another.

Hermione: so, what did you think of the feast.

Amanda: It was interesting.

Hermione: Yeah, Dumbledore's speeches are always interesting. Well, here's our dormitory. 

Hermione showed Amanda into a door that had '5th year girls' marked on it. Inside were four four-poster beds with curtain like sheets (A/N: I don't know what their called and how many 5th year girls are in Gryffindor) tied up on the front. Amanda climbed into one of the beds, which was soft and comfy. She looked out the window to see the half moon shining brightly in the now clear sky. She just stared for about ten minutes, then spoke again.

Amanda: Oh, what a nice view.

Nobody answered her. She noticed they had all fallen asleep, so she too, got ready for bed. Just as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep…

A/N: Woah. This is one loooonnnggg part. The next part will probably be up tomorrow or Monday. Now that you have read this part of my story, please review. Please?


	4. The First Day, Part 1

The tale of a Female Werewolf

Part 4

The first day Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own Amanda Ookami and characters related to her.

A/N: I changed the format of the story so it makes what the people are saying more interesting. I'll probably go back though the rest of the story later and change it all… just read and enjoy! Also Review! Thanks. 

Amanda woke up the next morning from the sun shining though a crack in the drapes around her bed. 

"My God, is it morning all ready?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Yup, it is," said Hermione, coming up from the common room at the same time.

"How late in the morning?" Amanda asked.

"About 8:30," Hermione replied. "And classes start in half an hour."

"Oh shoot. I don't even know what classes I have or anything like that!" Amanda exclaimed. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Don't worry, I ask Professor McGonnagall for your schedule," Hermione replied, tossing Amanda her timetable. "And I have some chocolate frogs from yesterday that you can eat now. So hurry up and get ready, or we'll be late for Potions."

"Okay, okay, I going." Amanda got up and got ready for the day. When she went down to the common room ten minutes later, she saw Hermione, Ron and Harry all waiting for her

" Thanks for waiting, guys. I don't what I would have done if you left without me."

"You'd probably end up in some cool secret passage on the opposite side of the school from the Potions dungeon and never know how to get out." Harry made up. " Then we'd probably be looking for you for a week or two…"

"Shut up harry," Hermione said, slightly annoyed. 

"And then, you would never tell us about how you got there, because you wouldn't remember," Ron helped to finish what Harry was saying.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione said, even more annoyed.

"Sorry. Who peed in your corn flakes this morning, Herm." Harry asked.

"No one. Just give the poor girl a break. It's her first day here!" Hermione said, even _more _annoyed. She gave them both a death-glare.

"Shutting up." They squeaked.

"That's better." She said. "Now come on, lets go to Potions before we're late."

They left the common room on their way down to the dungeon. Hermione was telling Amanda about the different passages in the school and where they led. 

"And down that way is the Transfiguration room…" Hermione said.

"I suck in Transfiguration. It's my absolute worse subject." Amanda said to no one in particular.

"Really? What subjects are you good in?" asked Hermione.

"Well, my two best subjects are Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts…"

"Oh, looks like Harry's got a little competition this year." Ron said, mockingly.

"Potions?!" Harry asked, surprised.

"Yes Harry, Potions. And I'm okay in Arthimancy and Charms…" she went on.

"I'm not really all that good in Charms either," Ron replied.

"_Potions?!?!_" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, Harry." Amanda replied annoyed. "But I suck in Transfiguration and Divinations."

"_POTIONS?!?!?_" Harry asked, yet again.

"Yes Harry! I'm good in Potions!" Amanda exclaimed, quite annoyed at this point. "As a matter of fact, it's my best Class! Now, get over it!" 

"Sorry. It's just amazing…" Harry said, dazedly.

"Whatever Harry." Hermione sighed. "I'm good in Potions, and you don't make a big deal out of that."

"That's because you hate Snape and Snape hates you." Ron said, helpfully.

"Whatever." Hermione replied. The rest of the walk to the dungeon was quite silent. Hermione was still telling Amanda where everything was and Harry and Ron were most likely discussing Hermione's annoyance.

"And here's the Potions classroom." Hermione finished, when they finally reached it. 

The little group walked in. Harry and Ron sat in the very back of the room while Hermione and Amanda sat in front of them. The bell rang about five minutes later. Snape called out the names of all the students to make sue that everyone was there. When he finished, he quickly quizzed Amanda on a few different ingredients, which she got all right. Snape was kind of surprised at this, but hey, what can ya do. HE told the class what they were making for the day and started going though some stuff at his desk. Amanda and Hermione started on their Pimples Potions, which when mixed with sugar, made someone grow a huge pimple right on the center of their nose.

" Can you please pass the Boomslang skin, Hermione?" Amanda asked as she worked on mixing the ingredients. 

"Here you are," Hermione said, hand Amanda the ingredient she needed. They worked like this for the next hour, taking turns to stir it. By the end of the period, Gryffindor had _won_ five points for Amanda and Hermione's potion being absolutely perfect and Slytherin had _lost _five points for Draco spilling his Potion all over the floor. As they four left the classroom, they started talking about how weird it was.

"My god, Snape actually _gave_ Gryffindor points." Harry said in total and utter shock. "This is gonna be one odd year."

"Well, you lucky that you have such an excellent Potions brewer in your house. But I'll probably lose a whole heck of a lot of points in Transfiguration." Amanda said.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Ron said. "Hermione will make up for that."

"Oh, sush." Hermione said, blushing slightly. "I'm not _that_ good in Transfiguration."

"What do you have after lunch," Harry asked everyone, trying to stop an oncoming argument between Hermione and Ron.

"I have Divinations," Amanda said, helping Harry because she also saw what was coming. "How bout you Hermione?"

"I have sixth year Transfiguration." She said.

"Sixth year?" asked Ron, confused.

"Professor McGonnagall wanted me to skip ahead a grade and take fifth year too." Hermione explained. "SO I said I would."

Ron muttered something under his breath that sounded like figures. Amanda didn't say anything, because it looked like Hermione never noticed and also because she didn't want them to start a fight.

"So, what do you have after Divinations?" Harry asked, also see another fight coming.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Amanda replied. "You?"

"Same two classes as you," Harry said. "I wonder how Professor Trelawney is gonna predict my death this year?"

"Oh God, that must suck," Amanda said. "Having your death predicted all the time."

"Yeah, I guess."

The little group walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. 

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short and it took so long to upload, but I have been busy lately. Um… I tried to get it up on Monday but I couldn't. I've also had a major writers block lately. I hope it was good, even though it wasn't all that detailed. R/R please! Thanks!

__


	5. The First Day, Part 2

Tale of a Female Werewolf

Part 5

The first Day(and other days), Part 2

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: You should all know it by now.

AN: I'm finally back into writing this story. Sorry it took so long, but Christmas shopping and stuff just sucked my will to live… kind like a Dementor, but worse. Here we go on with the story! I think it's around lunchtime or something… just R/R please! Thanks.

The little group ate lunch in the Great Hall quickly then ran back up to Gryffindor Tower to get their books. Amanda and Hermione were talking about the different schools Amanda had gone to. Well, to be more accurate, Amanda was telling Hermione about them and Hermione was just listening intently.

"And at Beauxbatons, most of the students were Veela," Amanda said. "There were a few who were just exchange students or normal humans, but most were Veela."

"Oh, Ron would love that." Hermione said, amused.

"Yeah," Harry piped up. "Surrounded by lots of lovely Veela all day, falling in love with every one of them."

Ron just gave Harry and Hermione a death glare. Amanda giggled at Ron's so called 'death glare.'

"What's so funny, Amanda?" Ron asked, coldly.

"Your death glare makes you look like a fish!" she replied though laughter.

"Hey, Amanda's right!" Hermione added. "It does!!"

Ron gave them a bigger 'death glare' while Hermione and Amanda turned and walked away, still laughing. Harry walked beside Ron, trying to hold him back from trying to kill the girls, even though he probably wouldn't. They got up to Gryffindor Tower, got their books and walked back down towers their next classes. 

"Well, I got to go this way now," Hermione said, turning left from where they were. "See you in DADA."

"Bye, Hermione," Amanda called after her.

"See you," Harry called.

"I'll get you back for that comment earlier," Ron added.

"Whatever Ron," Hermione called back.

As Hermione left, Ron and Harry showed Amanda the way up to the Divinations room. They were the first ones there when they entered the classroom. Soon after the rest of the class entered, and then all hell broke lose. Well, not really, just the hell of Divinations….

"Welcome, class to another year," Professor Trelawny said. "This year we will be working more in depth with crystal balls (AN: I'm sorry, I had to…) and starting with Tarot Cards and moon charts."

Amanda sunk into her seat paling. Moon charts… crystal balls, oh this is gonna be one hell of a year… 

"Now, everyone," she went on. "Please get out your copies of _Unfogging The Future _and we will begin on page 150." 

The class all got out their books and turned to the page. It was titled _Fifth Year: Crystal Ball Gazing. _Amanda looked down the page in despair. She hated silvery white objects, she hated Divinations and she _hated _this teacher so far. Amanda could tell she was a total fake, even though she was no good at Divinations. Professor Trelawny told someone in each group to get a crystal ball for their table and started helping people "see" the future. She came to Harry, Amanda and Ron's table about fifteen minutes into the lesson to help with the gazing. 

"Oh, yes... I see," Trelawny said, looking into the crystal ball with Amanda. (AN: haha. Get it? See? She's a seer!! Hahaha! I kill me!)

"What do you see?" I asked impatiently. "All I see is a big silvery white orb which I wouldn't mind dropping on the floor and breaking at this moment."

"Oh, dear, you must not have the making for a true seer." Trelawny told Amanda, with slight disgust in her eyes. "But, here I see… the full moon… and your standing with your friends walking into the castle, laughing."

"What?" she asked, looking into the orb. "That can't be right!" But she saw the exact same thing as Professor Trelawny. 

"What do you mean by 'that can't be right' my dear?" Trelawny asked.

"Oh, nothing…" Amanda said, trying to cover what she said up. "But I did see what you saw. Maybe I do have the making to be a seer."

"Maybe you do dear." Trelawny said, giving her a weird look. "Now, let us have a look at your near future, Harry, dear."

The class went on like this. She totally flipped out when she saw Harry's future. Something about dying by a werewolf or something… I paled slightly, but thankfully no one noticed. She also predicted Harry's death a few more times before class was over. It seemed that by the end of this year, Harry would be dead about a hundred times over at the rate she was predicting…

As Amanda, Ron and Harry left the Divintions room, Harry looked really glum. 

"Why," he started. "Oh why oh why oh why did I pick this class?"

"Only you know Harry," Ron said, trying to comfort him. "But get over it because we have Defense Against the Dark Arts next."

"Oh right!" Harry said, suddenly brightening up. "With Professor Lupin! What fun." 

"SO, what is Professor Lupin like, anyways?" Amanda asked. "Or, what are his classes like?"

"Well, the last time we had him," Harry started. "The classes were really fun. We always had experiment type thingys with Boggarts and other Dark Creatures."

"Oh, sounds like fun." She said, watching as Hermione came rushing towards them. 

"Hey, guys, wait up!" She cried, running up. 

"Oh, hello Hermione," Amanda said, looking at her out-of-breath friend. "How was Transfiguration?"

"It was fun." She said, cheerfully. "The most fun I've had in years." 

"Oh, well, tell us about it later, cause we have to hurry to class." Ron said, slightly jealous that Hermione was a year ahead of them in Transfiguration. 

*****

"Welcome class, to another year of DADA," Lupin said, a slight smile playing on his lips. "After last years little… _incident_ (everyone turned to Harry and back to Lupin)… well, lets just say that Professor Dumbledore wants a _permanent _Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, this year, we will be learning about 'you know who'." He said with the little quotation things. " Or as Dumbledore would like you to call him, _Voldemort_, and how to defend yourself against him. Now, could you turn in your books to page 10 and we'll start our first demonstration…"

The class all turned to the page Professor Lupin had told them to. It was all on several precautions to be taken when a dark wizard is sending fear around the world. IT had history of Lord Voldemort, people he had killed, people who had survived from his attacks, his downfall amongst other things. Most of the class groaned while looking at the page.

"Now, now." Lupin said. "As much as I know you would all love to start the year off with something exciting, well, we need to sart on this right away. But, I promise, by the end of this week, we'll be learning some interesting ways to keep yourself protected from Voldemort." Most of the class flinched as Lupin said his name. "Sigh. This is gonna be one long year."

"Si?" Harry asked.

"Rius?" Ron said, right after harry.

"Black?" Hermione added. "Where?" The whole class shrieked at the mention of Sirius' name.

"One really, _really_ long year." Amanda said under her breath.

"Now, can we please get on with the lesson?" Lupin said looking around the classroom. The rest of the class they discussed stuff about Lord Voldemort. And at a particular point, they started talking about the unforgivable.

"So, you have done them, right?" Lupin asked the class.

"Yeah, we did them at the beginning of first term last year." Harry said. 

"Um, Professor," Amanda said quietly. "I never did them at my school…"

"Oh, I see." He said. "Well, I guess we could just have a run-through of them again. Can anyone tell me what they are." Half the class put their hands up. 

"Yes, Neville?" Lupin asked the forgetful boy.

"One of them is the Cruciatus curse," he said quietly. "Another is Avada Kedavra but I can't remember the other one…"

"Anyone else?" Lupin asked, sounding like he didn't want to be one the subject of the unforgivable. "Hermione?"

"Imperious curse." She said. 

"Okay," he said. "Thank you Hermione and Neville. Can anyone tell me what they do?" This time only a few people raised their hands. It seemed as everyone really hated this subject. 

"Yeah, but I would rather forget," said Dean from the back of the room.

"Oh, I see." He said. "Well, how about we just get back to this work at hand." The class went on and by the end, we had no homework because they had did it in class as a discussion. At their next lesson with him, they learnt a few difficult charms to keep away most evil from the house.

The next few weeks were quite interesting. In Potions, Amanda easily became Snape's favorite student. He thought that she was really intelligent for her age and not a thing like Hermione. While the rest of the class worked on boring things that she already mastered in her other schools, she got to work on more difficult seventh year type Potions. In divinations, the class was hell, because, well we'll get to that later. Arithmancy was fun, but slightly hard, Transfigurations was a living nightmare, as was Astronomy. Charms and Herbology were okay, and DADA was just as fun as Potions. But all to soon it was the day before the full moon. It was a Saturday afternoon and Amanda, Hermione, Harry and Ron were all siting in the corner of the common room doing their Astronomy homework. 

"Do you have any idea when Polaris is?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh, come on Harry!" Hermione said. "Polaris is the northern star, which is the brightest star in the sky."

"No it's not," Ron said. 

"What?" Hermione asked. "Of course it is!"

"Actually, it's not Herm." Harry said. 

"Which one is it then." Hermione asked with both annoyance and interest in her eyes.

"It's Sirius," Ron said. 

"Really," Hermione said. "I was always told Polaris was."

"My god," Amanda suddenly burst out. "I can't take this class anymore. All this star charts and crap. I mean, come on. Who cares that Sirius is the brightest star in the sky. Who cares if the full moon is tomorrow! Who really cares!"

"Um, no one said anything about a full moon, Amanda," Hermione said.

"I know, I was just making a point." She covered up quickly.

"Oh," Hermione replied.

"Speaking of moons," Harry said. "We have to do that moon chart for our fortunes for Divinations."

"Don't remind me," Ron said regretfully. "I should have never taken this class."

"I should have never let you drag me into that class." Harry retorted.

"I'm glad I dropped that class." Hermione said happily.

"And I've got to go." Amanda said to her friends.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To visit my mother," She said, slightly paling.

"Oh, why are you going now?" Ron asked.

"Because my dad can only take three days off at a time, working for the ministry and all," she said, trying to sound believable. "And well, this is the time he chose to take off. I have to go get my stuff." She closed her books and ran up to the girls' dormitory. She was grabbing a few things she would need for the few days she was going to be gone when Hermione walked in. 

"Amanda?" she asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Besides the fact that telling you that I'm visiting my almost dead mother is only partially true, nothing." She said, sarcastically.

"Well, what else are you going to do?" she asked.

"Well," she hesitated. "I can't tell you. Not yet, anyways… I just need a little time."

"Okay," she said, looking slightly hurt. "Just whenever you need someone to talk to, I'm here, okay."

"Thanks Hermione," she said, going over and giving her a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for being such a great friend." She and Hermione walked down to the front hall together where Amanda met her dad and Professor Dumbledore. 

"See you on Tuesday, Amanda." Hermione called.

"See you." Amanda called back as she walked out the door with her father and Professor Dumbledore.

******

AN: Okay, I know this part kinda sucks but I just couldn't really think of anything to write. Hehehe. I hope you liked it. Review please. Thanks.


	6. The Whole Werewolf Bit

Tale of a female Werewolf 

Part 6

The Whole Werewolf Bit

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: The only person I own in this story is Amanda Ookami. Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling.

A/N: Yes, I know the liquefied silver thing is the stupidest idea ever, but I was bored, and when I'm bored I need humour. Hehehe, It was just a funny idea at the time, so I added it in. Also the name of this part… well, I couldn't think of anything else.

It was a sunny October day, two weeks after the full moon. Amanda and Hermione were sitting in the common room, doing charms homework when Harry and Ron came down from waking up.

"Oh, look," Hermione said sarcastically. "The boys have finally decided to grace us with their presence."

"Yeah, really," Amanda said. Over the past while since she had came back from 'visiting her mom' she had been very moody. The full moon and 'that time of month' don't mix. 

"What?" Harry asked defiantly. "We were up planning pranks all night!" 

"Oh my god," Hermione said. "You're turning into your father, Harry!"

"What's so bad about that?" he asked.

"And you're turning into Fred and George!" she said, turning on Ron and totally ignoring Harry's last comment. Fred and George, who had heard this, came rushing over at once to congratulate their younger brother.

"Well done ol' chap!" Fred said, shaking his brother's hand.

"It was only a matter of time!" George said, leaning on his shoulder. After ten minutes of tell Ron how proud of him they were, they turned to Harry.

"What's so great about you dad, Harry?" Fred asked.

"Well, him and his three friends were great pranksters." Harry started.

"The best the school had ever seen." Hermione went on.

"They were so great that they had a name for themselves." Ron finished, smile evilly. Harry had told him about how he had got the Marauder's Map from his brothers and how they worshipped Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

"Well, what was their group name?" Fred asked.

"Maybe we've heard of them." George finished for his brother.

"Oh, you've heard of them all right…" Hermione mumbled.

"Then who were they?" Fred asked, yet again, rather impatiently.

"They were the…" Ron began.

"Marauders." Harry finished.

"What!" George exclaimed.

"Your dad was part of the Marauders!" Fred cried.

"The ones who made the map!?!?!" George cried even louder. Thank god the common room was deserted or the group would have gotten strange looks. 

"Yes, them." Hermione said, covering her ears.

"My god, who were the fellow Marauders?" Fred asked, calming down.

"Well…" Harry said, hesitating. "I don't know if they want their names revealed."

"Oh, come on," George pleaded. "Please tell us. We won't tell a single solitary soul."

"Okay," Harry said, after thinking. "They were Professor Lupin, Peter Pettigrew…" he spat Pettigrew's name out like he just ate dirt or something. 

"And who's the last one?" Fred asked with interest.

"Well," Ron said. "He's Harry's godfather."

"You have a Godfather harry?" George asked, amazed. "Then why don't you live with him."

"He's on the run, being an escaped convict and all…" Harry said.

"You don't mean…" Fred said, shocked. 

"You're not serious." George said, in disbelief.

"No, I'm not Sirius, but my godfather is." Harry said. (An: Sorry, I know, that pun is getting old, but I couldn't help it.)

"Really?" he asked, suddenly having a look of pity on his face. "Oh, Harry I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Harry replied. "He's the best father-like figure a person could ever have. Being the prankster he is and everything."

"You're glad about this," Amanda asked in total shock. "And Professor Lupin was a prankster? I just don't see it…"

"'You're telling me," Fred mumbled. "Course, we never saw him as the werewolf type either…"

"My godfather is the best godfather a boy could ever have. But he looks out for me a little too much…" Harry stated. "and Sirius has told me some pretty funny pranks that they have pulled that were Professor Lupin's idea."

Fred and George both stared at Harry for a few minutes then ran out of the common room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ron called after them.

"To praise our favorite teacher!" they called back together. Amanda just sighed and went back to her homework, thinking of funny pranks she would like to pull on Harry…

*****

About a week later, after the numerous pranks pulled by Amanda and Harry on each other, Amanda came down the stairs from her dormitory and exploded with furry. Her usual silver-blonde hair was now bright, crimson red and deep purple. 

"Harry Potter, how could you!" Amanda shrieked across the common room at the top of her lung.

"What?" he asked, trying to keep the smug look off his face. He had mixed some food colouring in with her shampoo and conditioner

"Why you little!" she screamed. "How could you. This is gonna take forever to wash out!" 

"You are a witch, right?" Ron asked sarcastically, probably in with Harry on the joke. 

"Shut up Ron," she said, then turned back to harry. "You are gonna die of embarrassment buddy." 

"Well, you shouldn't have died my hair neon colours!" he retorted.

"Well, you shouldn't have added those fireworks to my cauldron in Potions class," she retorted back.

"Well, you shouldn't have made my fire charm burn the whole classroom down." He called out, getting annoyed.

"Well, _you _shouldn't have set off all the dung bombs on me and Hermione." She cried back. 

"Well, you asked for it!" he said.

"I asked for it. How did I ask for it?" she asked, in total furry.

"I… er… um… Oh, bite me!" he cried, lost for word.

"Don't tempt me…" she said, in a dangerously low voice.

"Whatever," he replied, being dense and not getting it.

"That's it Harry Potter," she said in a suddenly dangerously low voice. "This is war. You or non of your friends are going to get away with this, I promise you that!"

"Oh, I'm so scared." He said, trying to sound tough, even though on the inside he was shaking. Even though he actually was, because she was the best prankster he had ever seen. Even better than Fred and George.

*****

The next day at breakfast, Harry's punishment had started. He sat down to eat breakfast only to find out later than he was glued to his seat. The whole hall roared with laughter while Professor McGonnagall tried to get him unstuck while laughing herself. 

"I sorry Potter," she stated. "But you're gonna have to cut a hole out of your robes from where you are sitting so you can get unstuck."

"B-b-but Professor," he stammered, totally embarrassed. 

"Now hold still while I cut you loose." She said, suddenly bursting out in laughter. She cut him lose and he ran back up to the Gryffindor tower to get his other robes on. HE was brighter red than Ron's hair as he ran up. Amanda just watched in total amusement at how well her prank worked.

*****

Later that day in DADA they were discussing different dark creatures that were loyal to Lord Voldemort and how to get rid of them. 

"Then there is the Dementor," Professor Lupin said. "To get rid of a Dementor you need to know how to use the pantronus charm. And there are not many fully capable wizards who can do that charm."

Harry picked that time to walk into the classroom, still bright red with embarrassment from the morning and sat down beside Amanda in his usual place. He took out his books and started writing down the note on the board. Amanda passed him a note a few minutes later after Professor Lupin started the class again. It read:

__

This is only the beginning. Give up now, and I might be sympathetic. Amanda.

Harry stared at a few minutes. He, being the total idiot he is, thought that Fred and George had pulled the prank when he knew that Amanda had told him that they were now at war over this whole pranks bit. His ears started ringing like the time when he blew up Aunt Marge. Suddenly Amanda's bottle of ink blew up in her face. 

"Ahhh!" she shrieked as all the ink and pieces of glass flew in her face. Her pale face was covered in emerald green ink mixed with a little of her blood because of the glass shards. The whole class turned to see what had happened and noticed the poor girls face. 

"Oh my gosh, Amanda." Harry said. "I am so sorry. I haven't done this since third year." He jumped out of his desk to see if she was all right.

"No Harry, it's my fault," she said, getting up and wiping some of the ink off her face. "I provoked it. It happens all the time with me. I'm sorry I pulled that silly thing." By this time half the class was standing around seeing if she was all right. 

"Are you okay?" Professor Lupin, making his way through the people in the crowd. Amanda turned to him and stood up.

"Oh, just fine." She said. " Just a little freaked. Nothing a little water can't wash off. And a little visit to the hospital wing can't fix."

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking worried.

"Don't worry Professor." She said, giving him a fake smile. "I give you my word that I'm fine. I've had worse things thrashed in my face. Is it all right if I go up to the Hospital Wing?"

"Oh, yes, of course." He said, getting out of her way. She left the room without her stuff and walked to the hospital wing, face still partially emerald green from the exploding inkbottle. 

*****

"B- b- but?" Amanda said. "Won't that sting slightly? I mean, having rubbing alcohol poured all over a 'cut' on your arm isn't all that great either, but wizarding rubbing alcohol rubbed into some cuts on the face would probably hurt more." Her face was no longer green, but she still had the little cuts from the glass shards.

"Don't worry, Miss Ookami." Madam Pomfrey reassured her. "It's just a tingling feeling. Much better than those muggle brands."

"I have very sensitive skin…" Amanda protested.

"It will feel like someone is tickling you, that's all." Madam Pomfrey interrupted her. "It's liquefied silver, it has some fasc…"

"Silver?" Amanda asked, paling.

"Yes, why?" Madam Pomfrey asked, confused.

"KEEP IT AWAY!" Amanda cried, running out of the hospital wing at top speed. 

"Get back here, Miss Ookami!" Madam Pomfrey called, taking off after her. "I told you it won't hurt."

But it was too late. Amanda had run through the corridors back to the DADA classroom where Professor Lupin was going on about how to destroy werewolves, looking slightly disgusted at the fact that he had to teach this.

"And, erm… to destroy a werewolf…." He said, gravely, as if the class would try it on him any minute now. He turned to Amanda as she rushed into the classroom and closed the door behind her. She starred at Professor Lupin for a second, her face still scratched from the glass, then turned, opened the door and ran out again only to meet Madame Pomfrey once again.

"No!! Please no!" she cried. She ran back into the classroom, grabbed all her books and ran out the opposite door. Madame Pomfrey barged into the class still holding the liquefied silver, trying to get to Amanda, but wasn't fast enough. Professor Lupin and the rest of the class watched in awe at how fast Amanda could run down the corridors of the hallway. 

"Erm… Madame Pomfrey," Professor Lupin said, looking out the door after her with the rest of his students. "Can you watch my class for a second so I can go see what's wrong with my student."

She looked hesitant at first of leaving the infirmary alone for so long, but gave in when she realized that she had left it 10 minutes ago to chase down Amanda. Professor Lupin hurried after Amanda, who, with her speed, could have been halfway to Hogsmeade at the moment. But, luckily for him, he found her, walking slowly up to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Amanda, I don't think this is the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said, walking up to her. "And also, isn't that the class you just left."

"Oh, erm… Professor Lupin… hehe…" she said, turning around. "Hehe! That was your class I ran out of. I thought it was charms… oops, my mistake. Please don't make me go to the Hospital Wing!" she cried suddenly dropping her books, falling to her knees and grabbing the hem of his robes. "Oh please, I'll do anything!"

"Why?" he asked, curiously. "All she wanted to do is stop the bleeding with her... _liquefied silver."_ He shivered at the thought of silver. 

"See that's the problem," Amanda replied matter-of-factly, standing back up and brushing herself off. "I'm… erm… um… deathly allergic… yeah! Deathly allergic to silver! Hehe... so, if it even touches my skin, I'll totally break out in… erm… huge blistering welts."

"Oh really." Professor Lupin said, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so."

"Yeah, of course it is!" she said, trying to hide it all up, then a somber expression broke out on her face. "You don't buy it, do you?"

"No, not really." Lupin replied. "Deathly allergic to silver. If I could have gotten away with that one… anyway, not only that, but as soon as you heard the topic we were on you kind of rushed out like someone was going to attack you at any second."

"Oh, that!" Amanda said, once again trying to cover it up. "Hehe! I just remembered that I had an important meeting with Professor Dumbledore! Hehehe…"

"Amanda, I thing a werewolf knows when another werewolf is around." Lupin said, giving her the infamous 'look'. 

"Why are all you teachers so smart!" she cried. "It's just not fair! And you don't have to answer that because it was a rhetorical question. Wait a second…" it suddenly dawned on her what Lupin had just said, also remembering what Hermione said back on the train. "You a werewolf too! How ironic, eh? Weird."

"Maybe we should get back to class." Professor Lupin said, leading a totally stunned Amanda down the hallway back to his classroom. "I have to finish teaching the class on how to kill our type." This time they both shuttered. "And you have to go back to the infirmary with Madame Pomfrey…."

A/N: okay, woohoo. I'm done with Part 6. I'm probably gonna go back sometime soon and redo part 5… soon. Okay, so now that you have read my story, please review. I really like it when people do… and please, no flames. Thanks! 


	7. The Potions Project

Tale of a Female Werewolf 

Part 7

The Potions Project

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: I've already written six of these stupid things, why do I have to write it again?

A/N: For those of you who wanna know about why all the teachers don't know why Amanda's a werewolf: Because I don't want them to. No, joking. The actual reason is because the Ministry doesn't know. So, if the Ministry doesn't know, and only Dumbledore, Lupin, her parents, of course herself and now Madame Pomfrey. Oh and soon Snape, for some odd reason, Hermione, Ron and Harry, no one else needs to know. So really, what no one knows, won't hurt them. Also I wanna thank everyone who has been so generous to review my story. It makes me feel appreciated for what my fics, so thanks! I'll get around to re-writing part five sometime soon, but right now, I have to work on the rest of it. Now, on with the fic!!

Amanda hastily walked down the halls with Madame Pomfrey back to the infirmary, who was still slightly shocked with the whole werewolf bit. She was mumbling things like "always the ones you would never expect". Amanda just walked behind, hoping that if she walked slowly enough and Madame Pomfrey never watched her every move, she could somehow get away and hide in the Forbidden Forest. But, of course, this never worked and she had to go back to the infirmary anyway. Amanda got her little scratches fixed and went back to DADA. She walked into the classroom just as Professor Lupin finished the topic with werewolves, still, of course, looking very grim.

"And now, let's get on to something else," he said. "How about slaying Vampires?"

"Ooo," Seamus spoke out. "Sounds interesting."

"You know, Professor Lupin," Hermione spoke up. "You don't have to worry about us learning how to kill werewolves. It's not like we're going to revolt in class and kill you."

"Draco Malfoy probably would though," Harry muttered loud enough for Amanda to hear.

__

Oh, that's comforting, Amanda thought. _He probably hasn't forgotten about the time I made his nose bleed and if he figures out I'm a werewolf… I don't want to think about it. _She shivered, not noticing that Harry noticed.

"Cold Amanda?" he asked, concerned. 

"Oh, me? No." Amanda replied, blushing. "Just thinking."

"Excuse me, Amanda, Harry," Professor Lupin said from the front of the class. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Nothing, nothing," they both said, blushing. "Us? Like each other? Never!"

"Oh god, they'll be just as bad as Lily and James someday." Professor Lupin muttered, turning to the board. Then he turned back to the class and started speaking again. "Now, class, since no one seems to be interested in Vampires, tomorrow we'll talk about one of the most fearsome dark creatures ever to walk the earth. The ones who are, at the moment sided with and Lord Voldemort himself. The Dementors." 

"Oh yay, more experiences with my screaming dead mum." Harry murmured. Professor Lupin stared at him for a moment with a certain annoyance then turned back to the rest of the class.

"I will also teach you how to protect yourselves against them, though it might take a few classes…" he went on. "And also their most dangerous weapon. Though some of you may already know it." Just then the bell went. The class packed up their things and left on their way to lunch then to Double Potions. Amanda and Hermione walked together while the boys walked a little behind with the rest of their dormitory.

"What an interesting class, eh Amanda." Hermione said.

"Yeah, just your usual living nightmare," Amanda replied.

"Anything wrong?" Hermione asked her curiously.

"No, not really," Amanda replied, trying to cover up her comment.

"Well, if you ever want to talk…" Hermione said.

"Yeah, maybe someday I will," Amanda said, smiling. They entered the Great hall about five minutes later and sat down at the Gryffindor table. They ate lunch then headed to the Potions class, wondering where Harry and Ron were. Amanda and Hermione entered the class and noticed Harry and Ron were already there. They sat down in front of the boys and talked for a few moments. 

"So, did either of you do you Potions homework?" Ron asked leaning over and whispering in the girls' ears.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Amanda asked.

"Can I borrow it for a second?" he asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked, knowing what the answer was.

"I never finished it…" he replied.

"No, you may not," Hermione said. "It's your own fault and you should have finished it on your own time."

"Aww… Hermione." Ron said, sounding hopeless. "How 'bout you Amanda?"

"I'm sorry Ron, but I'm gonna have to agree with Hermione." She replied. Ron looked annoyed with this and then sat back into his seat mumbling something about 'miss goody-too-shoes has a friend just like her.' Amanda just ignored it and bent down to get her things out of her bag. 

The bell rang and Professor Snape walked into the classroom. Usually he was already in the classroom, but today he looked awfully grim about something. He did the attendance, or whatever you want to call it, and then took in all the essays, which was the homework Ron never did. Then he announced a fun little project the class had to do by the orders of Professor Dumbledore.

"Each person in this class has to look up a difficult Potion which they will research what it does and its side affects and then concoct at the end of the year for exams. It must be from the Library but _not _the restricted section." Snape announced, then added more quietly. "It will probably be hard enough for you idiots to find a Potion to do, so I don't know why Professor Dumbledore thought it was smart enough to trust you nitwits with something like this." Half the class put their hands up, most of which were Gryffindors and maybe two Slytherins. Snape answered all the Slytherin questions and ignored the Gryffindors, except for Amanda's hand, which shot up after Draco had asked some stupid question about how easy it had to be. 

"Yes, Amanda?" Snape asked, in a tone that he only used with Draco.

"Well, Professor, I already know how to do all the really easy Potions in that library…" she started.

"So?" Snape interrupted.

"Well, considering we all know very well that you don't _like _the Gryffindors, and you probably don't want me to pass," she said, trying to get a way into the restricted section for fun. "Shouldn't you give me something a _little _more difficult?"

"Hmm…" Snape said, actually considering what she had said. Hermione turned to her, like she was absolutely insane, trying to get Professor Snape be 'nice' to her.

"Are you nuts?" she whispered.

"Slightly." Amanda replied. "I get it from my dad's side of the family…"

"You really think that.." Hermione started. But she never got to finish her question, because Snape answered it for her.

"Well, yes, I guess if I want my class to all have the same trial of difficulty, you may, Amanda, get a potion from the restricted section to use." He answered. Everyone turned and looked at her, the Gryffindors in awe and the Slytherins in envy, especially Draco. 

"Now, that we are done with the questions," Professor Snape went on, getting all the students attention back to him. "I have another announcement to make." The class looked at him because he looked a little more peeved that usual. "I must _go away_ for a few weeks, so your classes will be spent in the library with Professor McGonnagall or Professor _Lupin _will be instructing during those few week. If I hear that you were not working while you were in the library, you will have detentions for a _term._ I hope that is clear." 

The whole class shuddered at the thought of Professor Snape's idea of a detention. Scrubbing bedpans in the hospital wing without magic, spending a night with Filch and the list goes on. Professor Snape stared at them for a moment, then went on with the day's lesson. He also made them take notes on everything they needed for the 'project'. The bell rang and everyone left the dungeon. Amanda left about five minutes later after she got a note from Snape saying she could go to the restricted section in the library. She ran and to catch up with Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were on their way to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey guys," she called after them. "Wait up!" She ran up a flight of stairs, only to get caught in one of the trick stairs. "Help?" she asked, seeing them stop. The three turned around to see her stuck in the step. Harry and Ron burst into laughter and Hermione looked shocked and ran down the stairs to see if she was all right.

"Oh, Amanda, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Ow?" she said, helplessly. "Please, get me out. It kinda hurts."

"Oh, God Amanda." Harry said, grabbing her left side. "You really are priceless, you know that."

"Where does this go?" Amanda asked, looking down.

"I don't know." Harry said. Ron grabbed her other side and they pulled her up. "but we could check it on the Marauders map if ya want to." 

"Okay." Amanda said, standing on the next stair. The four started walking up to Gryffindor Tower again. "Stupid trick stairs. They are so annoying. Ow, that hurt."

"You okay?" Harry asked. "You wanna go see Madam Pomfrey."

"No, that's okay." Amanda replied. "I don't think I need to see her again today for falling through a step."

"Okay…" he said, hesitantly. 

"Now, how about the Potions thing." Ron said, interrupting Amanda and Harry. "This is gonna be one difficult task, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, really difficult," Harry said darkly. "With Snape standing over your shoulder all the time, just waiting for you to screw up."

"He's not standing over you _all _the time." Ron said. "Sometimes, it's over me."

"Yeah, whatever." Harry said, sighing. "Now Amanda, how did you convince Snape to let you go in the Restricted Section. What kind of Charm did you use on him?"

"I didn't." Amanda said, confused slightly. 

"Potion?" Ron asked.

"Nope, I just asked." Amanda replied. "Why?"

"I dunno…" Hermione said. "He usually doesn't show any favouritism for any other student except for the Slytherins."

"Oh my god!" Ron cried in mock disbelief. "Hermione just said something bad about a _teacher_!"

"So." Hermione said abruptly, blushing. "I'm just saying the total honest truth."

Amanda sighed and walked ahead of the other three. She wanted to get a head start on her project, so after supper, she headed for the library. She walked for what seemed like an eternity, considering this was her first time had never been to the library. 

"Why is this school so damn big?" Amanda asked herself, stopping for what seemed like the 1000th time that night. 

"Well, that's the way it was made." Said a voice from beside her. She looked up to see Professor Lupin.

"Oh, hi Professor." She said, blushing for her comment to herself. "Sorry you had to hear that."

"Don't worry." He said, smiling. "I get it all the time. Where are you off to at this time of night?"

"Well, I was looking for the library… wait a second. What time is it?" she asked.

"It's almost twelve." He replied.

"Twelve? Twelve o'clock? Are you serious?" Amanda replied, jumping up. Lupin nodded. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for Astronomy! And I never found the library! Got to run, Professor, excuse me!" She ran off down the hall in total panic. "I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS!" she cried as she turned down one of the corridors. Professor Lupin just smiled as he watched Amanda.

*****
    
    Amanda ran into the west Astronomy tower fifteen minutes after her class had started. Professor Sinistra took 10 points for Gryffindor for being late. Amanda set her telescope up between Hermione and one of the Ravenclaws who they had class with. 

"Where were you?" Hermione asked five minutes after she finished setting up the telescope. 

"Trying to find the library…" Amanda replied, blushing slightly.

"Really?" Hermione asked, slightly amused. "You've been at that since six o'clock this evening. Did you ever find it?"

"No," Amanda said, blushing a bright red like Ron's hair from embarrassment. 

"You should have asked me to go with you." Hermione said, in a matter-of-factly sort of voice.

"Maybe I should have." Amanda replied. "But I didn't, so it doesn't matter. So, what are we looking for tonight?"

"I dunno, she didn't say." Hermione replied. "I guess it's just a stargazing type of night."

"Oh, what fun!" Amanda said. "I haven't been stargazing since I was… seven." Amanda remembered the last time too well. The month before she was bitten. Walking thought the fields with her parents looking at the different constellations as her mother pointed them out to her. She was once an astronomer before she was diagnosed with cancer. Her mother loved the stars and the moon. As Amanda remembered these times, her face became quite somber. Hermione stared at her. 

"Anything wrong Amanda?" she asked.

"Um, no." Amanda replied, going out of her depressed work and perking up again. For the rest of the night, they stared at the stars and Amanda named all the constellations she could find. 

"How come you're not really good in astronomy, but you know all the constellations?" Hermione asked, surprised at her knowledge of the stars.

"Oh, um, my parents told me all of them." Amanda replied, after naming off Canis Major. "My mother was an astronomer."

The rest of the period Hermione learned all of the constellations from Amanda and learned a little about her family and her past, though not a lot. While they walked back to the Gryffindor common room to get ready for bed, the boys came up to them with some crazy phsyco plan for a prank on Malfoy.

"You see, all we have to do is get him to fall in love with a muggle-born in Hufflepuff and make him the laughing stalk of the school." Ron said, telling them their plan.

"The poor girl," Hermione said. "No one deserves that treatment."

"Well, how 'bout we make it one of you two?" Harry asked, after considering what Hermione had said.

"Hell no!" Hermione replied, looking at him with a look of total disgust on her face.

"How 'bout you Amanda?" Ron asked despreatly. "Will you do it?"

"Erm.. I don't know," Amanda said, uncertainly. Sure, Draco was good-looking, but he was also a total pain in the ass. "No, I wont be your stupid decoy. Not that I'm sure your stupid idea would work anyway."

"Well then, what do you suggest we do?" Harry asked. 

"Why don't you turn him into a frog or something?" Amanda suggested.

"It's already been done." Ron said gloomily. "Professor Moody turned him into a ferret last year."

"Oh really." Amanda said, amused. "That's really cool! I would have loved to have seen that!"

"Yeah, but Professor McGonnagall showed up and made him turn Draco back." Hermione finished. They had just walked into the common room, which was completely empty. "Now let's get up to bed. We have Care of Magical Creatures first thing tomorrow and Hagrid told us to go and meet him early."

"Okay, G'night girls." Ron said, climbing up the staircase to the boys' dormitories. "See ya in the morning."

"Good night." The two girls replied in unison, then made their way up to their own dorm. They climbed into their beds and fell asleep.

*****

The next morning, Amanda woke bright and early to a quite common room, considering everyone was still sleep. She got up and dressed then went down to breakfast. When she got back up to the common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to make their way out to Hagrid's hut. 

"Oh, hey Amanda, do you want to come down with us?" Hermione asked as Amanda walked into the common room. "You don't have any class this period, right?"

"Um, well I don't know." Amanda said hesitantly. She didn't feel like causing a big disturbance with all of the infamous creatures Hermione had told her about. "I have to work on my Transfiguration essay that's due tomorrow."

"We'll help you with it tonight." Harry said. "Come on. You can meet Hagrid."

"Oh, well, fine." Amanda said. "Just let me grab my cloak and I'll go."

She ran up to her dormitory, grabbed her cloak and hurried down the stairs. The four of them made their way out to Hagrid's hut telling Amanda about the weird creatures they were taking care of this year.

****

A/N: And that's the end of part 7. (woopie! Woohoo!) I hope ya'll liked it. Hehe. Please R/R. Thanks!!! And part 8 will be up soon.


	8. The Magical Creature Fiasco

Tale of a Female Werewolf 

Part 8

Magical Creatures Fiasco

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter for they were created and are owned by the goddess author J.K Rowling. (Talk about your major suck-up-ism.) The only character I own is Amanda Ookami, a character that came from a dream. (Yes, I am odd)

A/N: I have nothing to say today. But, thanks for the reviews and, I'm sorry if Hagrid's accent isn't right, but I tried to copy it the best I could. I'm not really good with the accent thingy, but oh well. Thanks. Now read.

The four walked in the chilly October air to Hagrid's hut, which, in Amanda's opinion looked more like a two-story cabin. But of course with Hagrid beginning half-giant and all, what else could you expect. They walked up to his door and Harry knocked. Hagrid answered it. Amanda had never seen Hagrid up close, so it was quite amazing. He was about three times the size of herself and had a long brown beard.

"Oh, hello there, Harry, Ron, Hermione," he said, greeting them. He turned to Amanda and asked. "Who's this yer got with ya?" 

"Hullo Hagrid," Harry replied. "This is Amanda, the transfer student."

"Oh, Amanda." Hagrid said. "Nice ter meet ya."

"Nice to meet you too." Amanda replied. Hagrid invited them in for tea and showed them what they were going to be doing in class that day. He had cute little furry creatures in a large crate which were about six inches tall and looked so cuddly that someone could mistaken them for a teddy bear.

"What are they?" Ron asked, looking down at the cute little things.

"They're called Chibis'." Hagrid said, picking one of them up. "They're very magical, come from Japan. Some can sense dark creatures a mile away and kill them in an instant. Very useful when hunting down the usual Vampire or Werewolf." No one saw Amanda pale as Hagrid said this. 

"They're very adorable," Hermione said, putting her hand in to pet one. "Do people keep them as pets?"

"Oh, yes, all the time." Hagrid said, going on about them. "They're like those little muggle dogs." Hagrid turned and looked at Amanda. "Would ya like ter pet one?" he asked her.

"Oh, no, thanks anyways." Amanda said hastily.

"Oh, com'on. They won' bite, I promise." He said, walking towards her with the one in his hands.

"No, no, that's quite alright." She replied. But it was too late. Just as Hagrid put the little thing in her arms, it started going in a complete fury on Amanda. "AH!" she screamed as she dropped it and scrambled up on the table. "Keep that thing away from me!!"

Hagrid swooped down and picked the Chibi up. 

"I'm sorry Amanda, they usually don't act like that." He said, looking up at her thoughtfully. Amanda had a little gash across her face, which was lightly bleeding. 

"I'm sorry I freaked out, I just get kinda tense sometimes." Amanda replied smiling slightly. She touched the side of her face and noticed the blood. "Oh God, this won't scar, will it?"
    
    "Not if you get to Madam Pomfrey really quickly," Hermione said. "I'll go up with you."

"Do I have to?" she asked mock-whiningly. 
    
    "Yes, now come on." Hermione replied. "Now let's go."

"Yes, Professor Granger," Amanda said. She jumped off the table and headed for the door. As she walked by, the little box of Chibis all started hissing at her, because of course they knew what she was. Amanda ran to the door and opened it. Before she left she turned her head and said goodbye. She left and waited for Hermione.

" I probably will be late for class," Hermione said to Hagrid as she left. "And be careful with those Chibis. They're really vicious with the innocent."

"Good point Hermione." Hagrid called to her. "See yeh later."

Hermione hurried up to Amanda, who had started to walk up to the school. They walked up to the front doors and went up to the hospital wing. Harry stared out the door watching them walk up to the school, wondering why the Chibi had attacked Amanda. He found her actions over the past few days slightly suspicious. 

*****
    
    Later in the Hospital Wing, Amanda was arguing with Madam Pomfrey.

"No, I don't want stitches." Amanda whined.

"Well, too bad." Madam Pomfrey replied sternly. "It's too small to be magically healed and to deep just to wrapped up. Now let me stitch it up. It won't hurt."

"Fine…" Amanda gave in reluctantly. "But please, freeze my face or something."

"Okay." Madam Pomfrey said. She froze half of Amanda's face and stitched it up. Hermione was wait outside of the hospital wing, though her class began half an hour before. 

"Hermione, what are you still doing here?" Amanda asked, surprised when she saw her. It wasn't like Hermione to skip classes. 

"Well, I didn't feel like going to class, and we have to go to Arithmancy soon anyways, so I thought I would just wait for you." She replied.

"Oh. Okay. Let's go get our books then." Amanda said, slightly confused still. The two girls rushed up to Gryffindor Tower, grabbed their books and rushed off to Arithmancy.

*****

A/N: Okay, I can't think of anything else to write at the moment. I know this chapter is probably really crappy, but I can't think of anything else to write… oh well. Just R/R please. Thanks!


	9. The Perfect Potion

The Tale of a Female Werewolf

Part 9

The Perfect Potion

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, though you should probably all know this by now. J.K Rowling does.

A/N:

About a month later, Amanda was in the library during Potions talking with the Librarian, Madam Pince, trying to convince her that she had permission from Prof. Snape to use books from the Restricted Section of the library.

"But, see, I have a permission slip right here," Amanda said, waving it in Madam Pince's face.

"The day I believe that Professor Snape actually gave you permission to go in the Restricted Section is the day that Hell freezes over!" Madam Pince exclaimed, shoving it away.

"Fine. I'll just go and get permission from Professor Dumbledore. I'll be right back." Amanda replied haughtily. P. Dumbledore just happened to be looking over the class today, so she went over to find him, which wasn't too hard. Madam Pince watched her leave and then come back a few minutes later with another slip signed by Professor Dumbledore. Madam Pince reluctantly let her go in and get a book. 

Amanda was looking through the section with potions when she came upon a book entitled _"Dangerous Potions of the Twentieth Century". _She picked it out plus one entitled _"New Potions of the '90's". _She took them and went to sit down with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Woah, big enough books?" Ron asked. He had a point. The first one was at least six inches thick and a foot wide. The other was three inches thick and six inches wide. 

"Yeah, I guess," Amanda replied, opening the _Dangerous Potions… _one to the index. "But hey, I need a challenging Potion, so why not start with the big and dangerous ones."

"Your psychotic," Harry said, under his breath. 

"I try," Amanda replied, perky.

"Sigh…" Harry said.

"Rius…" Hermione said to her book.

"Black?" Ron asked, who obviously heard Hermione.

"Where?" Amanda asked, spinning her head around like and idiot.

"Oh god…" Harry sighed. "You people are pathetic. Why can't I have nice, normal friends."

"Oh, you hurt me Harry," Amanda said, mock sad. "I'm deeply offended."

"Harry, remember who you are." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah, that." He said. "I'll be right back, I have to find a different book. This one has nothing."

"Can you get me another one?" Ron asked. "This one has nothing either."

"Ron." Hermione said. "I'm pretty sure you can get your own book."

Amanda was reading though the index of the book, but gave up and started flipping though the pages. 

"Death potion… resurrection potion… pain potion… truth potion… ooh, that one sounds interesting… Animagus potion… that won't work…" she muttered to herself. 

"Why does she get to do all the interesting ones while we have to do the boring ones!" Ron exclaimed looking over Amanda's shoulder at the Potions.

"Because Snape likes her, and she's a major suck-up." Draco said, coming up to them with his cronies. 

"Go away Draco," Amanda said, waving her hand at him.

"Make me." Draco sneered.

"Don't tempt me." Amanda replied, ticked.

"What was that, Ookami?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," she said, flinching when he called her by her last name. (A/N: If you have forgotten, ookami is Japanese for wolf) "Now get lost."

"Fine." Draco said, turning around and leaving. Crabbe and Goyle followed him. Amanda death-glared after him.

"Baka..." she muttered under her breath. Hermione obviously had heard her because she started to giggle. Ron just looked at them weird. Amanda had told her the meaning of a few Japanese words and the one Amanda had just used meant idiot. Draco turned around and gave Amanda and Hermione a dirty look and walked off again.

"Hermione, what's so funny?" Harry asked, walking up with two oversized books in his hands. One he dropped in front of Ron.

"Nothing," she replied, straightening up.

"Amanda called Draco some funny word in some funny language and Hermione burst out laughing." Ron informed him.

"The language is called Japanese, Ron." Amanda told him, matter-of-factly. "And I called him an idiot in that 'funny language.'"

"Oh…" Ron said. "I never knew you knew Japanese."

"Well, I lived in Japan for seven years of my life. Ya know that kinda requires knowing the language." Amanda said sarcastically. 

"Oh, sorry." Ron said, blushing. "I knew that."

"Sure ya did." Amanda said. She had just finished going through the _Dangerous Potions _book and was starting through the second book she picked up. 

"Wasn't there anything in the first one?" Hermione asked, watching Amanda going through the second one.

"Nothing of much interest, no." Amanda said, flipping through the pages of the book. "What's this?" she asked no on in particular, turning to a page with the Wolfsbane Potion on it. Her eyes lit up as she read how it works and its effects during the full moon. Hermione looked over her shoulder at the potion.

"The wolfsbane potion." Hermione read out loud. "What would you need that for, Amanda."

"I wouldn't need it," Amanda said, trying to cover up her happiness for finding the potion. "I just think it looks very challenging. This potion would probably be fun to make."

"Yeah, and then you could give it to someone in need," Harry said.

"Like who?" Amanda asked.

"Professor Lupin." Ron answered.

"Oh, yeah." Amanda remembered. "Well, I guess I'm gonna make this one then."

"Yeah, must be nice." Hermione said. "You get to do something challenging, while the rest of us get to do crap."

"Hermione!" Ron said, indignantly. "You've never spoke like that before!"

"Well, I guess I haven't…" Hermione said, blushing.

"I like it." Ron replied. "It the wild side that we have never seen before."

"Why? Because she said 'crap'?" Harry asked.

"Um, yeah…" Ron said in a sarcastic tone. 

"Who cares if I said crap!" Hermione said, the tone in her voice rising.

"Uh oh." Harry muttered. "Here it comes."

"Okay…" Amanda said. "I think I'm gonna go put this book away…"

"I'll come with you," Harry said, jumping up. The two of them hurried off over to the restricted section and gave the book back to Madam Pince. 

"Where's the other one you took out?" Madam Pince asked.

"It's over at my table, but I need it for my Potion." Amanda replied.

"Well, bring it back as soon as your done with it, got it?" 

"Yup, I will." Amanda said, tuning around and walking back to the table where Hermione and Ron were screaming at each other. They turned around and walked into one of the stacks instead.

"I swear to god, I don't know about those two sometimes." Harry said, picking up one of the books off the shelf.

"Yeah," Amanda replied. "They're either in love with each other or thrashing at the others throat all the time."

"Remind me never to date." Harry said, staring at Amanda.

"Fine with me." Amanda replied, smiling. "As long as you remind me never to date."

"Deal." Harry answered, looking through the book he had in his hand. It was entitled _How to Tell if Your Friend is a Dark Creature and How to Dispose of Them. _"Eww. Look at how someone killed their friend who was a vampire." He showed Amanda a picture of someone stabbing their friend in the heart with a wooden stake. "And here's one of someone strangling a werewolf with a silver wire." HE showed Amanda the picture, and she paled at the site of it. 

"You okay Amanda?" Harry asked, noticing her paleness. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amanda replied, sitting down. "I just feel slightly faint… Oh god that's gross." She saw a picture in the book of a person stabbing a werewolf with a silver knife. "Please, keep it away from me…"

"Huh?" Harry asked looking at the book. "Oh, sorry Amanda. Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, not really." Amanda replied. "I won't die like that, will I?" she asked looking up at Harry.

"No, you wouldn't die like that unless you had psychotic, sadistic friends and you were a werewol… oh my god, Amanda are you a…"

"Yes…" she said quietly, almost close to tears. "But please don't tell Hermione or Ron."

"Oh my gosh," Harry said. "I'm sorry Amanda, I never knew." He stooped down to pick up the book, but Amanda grabbed his arm.

"You mean, you're not going to run away screaming any second now or pull out a silver item and stab it into my heart." Amanda asked, slightly teary-eyed.

"No, not at all." Harry said. "I'm sorry for showing you that gross stuff." HE looked pointedly at the book.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Amanda replied, taking the book off the floor and putting back on the shelf. "As long as you don't go running around the school screaming it at the top of your lungs, I'll be fine." She wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Oh god, I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't," Harry said. "You didn't know if I would hate you or not. I would probably be just like you if someone found out."

"Harry, you say the nicest things sometimes…" Amanda started.

"No I don't. I'm just saying the honest-to-god truth." he replied. "Who else knows besides me now?"

"Well, of course, Professor Dumbledore does." Amanda said. "And Professor Lupin knows too…"

"I thought so…" Harry said. "That would be why…" 

Harry was cut off by the bell ringing, signaling them to go to lunch. Amanda and Harry went back over to the table where Hermione and Ron had just finished their argument with a nice kiss and picked up their stuff. Then the four of them proceeded to the Great Hall, talking about homework and the classes after lunch. Hermione blabbed on about how she made an essay two feet longer than their Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, had asked for while Ron stood behind her and made faces in her direction. Harry and Amanda just listened to her, not eager to talk because of their conversation all of two minutes ago. They ate lunch and then made their way to the greenhouses.


	10. The messed up DADA class

Tale of a Female Werewolf

Part 10

The odd DADA class
    
    By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and **_not_** the company-that-must-not-be-named. They own the crappy action figures and cartoons or whatever you call those drawings cause they're not really that cartoonish… I own Amanda Ookami, though you probably already know all this. 

A/N: this is just a long chapter that I have been working on for the past month or so. 'Rouge' is pronounces like in _X-men _not like the French way. Hope you enjoy this extra-long segment of my story.

Amanda and Hermione were walking to DADA after Herbology talking about the most uninteresting plant in the universe, daffodils. Why the muggle plant was so important in the wizarding world was beyond them. They walked into the DADA classroom, the first ones there, to find that Professor Lupin wasn't even there today. Instead a tall, muscular man with red hair, more so than Ron's, with green-blue eyes and a look of hollowness in them. He had one of those looks on his face that said 'I'm up to no good.' Hermione looked at the man, taken aback, like she knew who he was or something. Amanda looked at him in confusion, wondering were Professor Lupin was. 

"Hello there." He said. "You're probably wondering who I am and where Professor Lupin went off to, right?"

"I guess you could say that…" Hermione said, looking at Amanda. 

"Well, I'm Professor Logan Rouge, and I'm only teaching for the day." He replied. "And Professor Lupin went off an 'errand' for Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Rouge, eh?" Amanda said, taking all of this in. 

"Yes." He said.

"Look more like a Black to me." Hermione muttered under her breath. Amanda turned and stared at her. Professor Rouge just gave her a small smile and went back to whatever he was doing before he came in the class. Amanda and Hermione went and sat in their spots. Hermione sat in front of Amanda at the back of the classroom. 

"Why did you say that he looked like a Black, Hermione?" Amanda asked, leaning forward after they got settled in their spots. "And why did he look at you like he knew what you were talking about? Are you not telling me something?" 

"Because he looks like someone I know, and he knows who I know and yes, I'm not telling you something cause if I tell you, you might tell someone else who will tell the Ministry about who I know." Hermione answered, turning around in her seat.

"Why would I tell the Ministry?" Amanda asked, slightly offended. "I'm not that stupid or untrustworthy, am I?"

"No, it's just…" Hermione started, then sighed. "You know about that time when I told you Sirius Black the escaped convict who was believed to have betrayed Harry's parents was his Godfather?"

"Yeah, so." Amanda replied, her annoyance still rising.

"Well, lets just say, for arguments sake, that he didn't betray them and he was wrongly accused for things he didn't do and he is still on the run and in contact with Harry." Hermione finished.

"Oh, that's big then, isn't it." Amanda asked, her annoyance dying. "So you think that that's…" she pointed to the front of the classroom. Just at that point, Harry and Ron chose to enter the classroom. 

"Hello Professor Lupi…" Harry said, looking at the teacher and stopping suddenly. Ron bumped into him and fell backwards. 

"Oof. Harry your not suppos…." Ron said, looking up. His face turned from annoyance with Harry to amazement and shock to Professor 'Rouge'.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, looking at the teacher.

"Yes Harry?" Professor 'Rouge' asked.

"Oh my God! What the…" Ron cried.

"Ron! Quiet down, will ya!" Sirius cried quietly. "I've already had enough trouble with McGonnagall today for looking so must like myself."

"See," Hermione said to Amanda. "And I was right too."

"Nice Godfather Harry. Wow. Who would have thought. An escaped convict is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Amanda said, looking at Sirius.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. 

"I'm teaching your class for the day." Sirius answered. "Why?"

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Ron asked.

"He's off rounding up some old students from the school for Dumbledore." He answered. "How come boys ask so much more that girls do?"

"Cause we're sweet, sensitive and we already know everything." Amanda answered. 

Harry snorted. "Hell ya. Amanda? Sensitive? Sensitive my asre!" 

"I'm probably more sensitive than you think I am." Amanda replied sharply.

"Well, you sure don't act it." Harry retorted. "And for someone who says they know all, you don't act that either!"

"Take that back!" Amanda said, mock angrily. "Or I'll have to come over there and _kick_ your sorry lil' arse!" 

"Bring it on!" Harry said.

"Maybe I will."

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

"Now, now children… " Sirius said. "We don't want to have to scrape you off the walls, now do we? That's all I need… Harry Potter has the crap kicked out of him while a Sirius Black look-a-like was teaching his defense against the dark art class. It will make the headlines everywhere."

"There, there Sirius." Harry said. "We won't start an argument."

"Um, guys some of the students are coming." Ron said, looking out of the door. "Maybe we should sit down." He and Harry walked over and sat down beside Amanda and Hermione. The rest of the students entered the classroom in the next five minutes and all gave Professor 'Rouge' an odd look, wondering where Professor Lupin was. When the bell rang, and Professor 'Rouge' finished role call, he introduced himself top the class.

"Hello class, I am Professor 'Rouge…'" he said, almost doing the little quotation mark thingys with his hands, but decided against it. Harry snorted at his name, because well, his name was French for red, which was really wrong. 

"Have you ever seen X-men, per chance?" Hermione asked.

"No, what's that?" he asked.

"It's just a muggle movie… are you sure?" she answered.

"Pretty sure…" he replied.

"Okay, if you say so…" Hermione said.

"Now, anyway, Professor Lupin asked me to go over the dark creature you did a few weeks ago… he didn't say which one it was, so your going to have to help me with that. Any suggestions?"

"Well, a few weeks ago, we did werewolves…" Hermione said.

"Can we not do them and say we did?" Amanda said, very quietly, sinking into her seat.

"Nope, that wasn't it…" Professor 'Rouge' said, thinking about what Dumbledore told him to do. 

"Umm…." Harry said. "Maybe he wanted us to do Vampires."

"Oh… that sound interesting." Ron piped up.

"Yeah, why don't we all be predigest against them instead of the werewolves." Amanda said haughtily. Half the class turned and stared at her. "It was just a suggestion, no need to give me weird looks." 

"Ummm… no, it wasn't Vampires either." Professor 'Rouge' said giving Amanda an odd look.

"Was it escaped convicts from Azkaban?" Dean asked excitedly.
    
    "Oh, yeah Professor 'Rouge,' can we do that?" Lavander Brown asked in a hushed excited kind of voice.

"Well…" Professor 'Rouge' said, reluctantly.

"Please?" everyone in the class gave him the doggy eyes.

"There is only one escaped convict from Azkaban, why would you want to talk about that?" he asked. 

"Because it would be more interesting than werewolves or vampires."

"Werewolves are interesting!" Amanda said haughtily. This time, everyone turned at looked at her. Harry mouthed 'You're gonna give yourself away' when no one was looking. 

"What, am I really that interesting to look at? Turn around and pay attention to the teacher!" she cried indignantly. Everyone turned back and looked at Professor 'Rouge' again. 

"Now I remember!" Professor 'Rouge' cried out. "It was…" But he never got to finish his sentence because Professor Lupin opened the door.
    
    "Oh… never mind, since your teacher is back early." He said annoyed.

"Si…" Professor Lupin started, then noticed the class full of students.

"Ruis?" Harry asked.

"Black." Ron stated.

"Where?" Half the class asked looking around, expecting to see the escaped convict in the room.

"Nowhere!" Professor 'Rouge' said hurriedly. "May I speak with you Professor Lupin?" 

"Ohh… sure." Lupin replied, snapping out of his daze. "Here, In my office." The two went to the back of the classroom and into Professor Lupin's office.

The whole class burst into talk about nothing really. Amanda just sat, staring into space.

"Amanda… Amanda?" someone said into her ear. 

"Huh?" she said, turning to whoever was talking to her. It was Harry. "Yeah, Harry?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You looked kinda out of it."

"Because I was staring into space?"

"Yeah… kinda…"

"Okay…" she said, giving him a raised eyebrow look.

"Sorry…" he said. "It's just…"

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Amanda said sympathetically. "I know it's kinda freaky when you find out that your friend is something she doesn't seem like."

"Yeah, I guess." 

"I mean, even I shock myself sometimes." 

"I bet." He said. Hermione turned around. 

"Hey, guys, guess what?" she said.

"What?" Amanda and Harry asked in unison.

"We don't have any subjects tomorrow." She answered her eyes exceptionally bright.

"Umm… Hermione… just wondering… why do you think that is so great?" Amanda asked, looking at her weird.

"Well… because there are going to be a bunch of big quizzes from the fifth years on different subject to help us decide what we want to be later in life." She answered, her eyes shining brighter as she said this.

"And that's good how?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a look. "Well, it won't matter for you because we all know you'll just become an Auror and defeat you-know-who."

"Yeah… probably…" Harry replied gloomily. "Why me?"

"Because the idiot shares your blood." Hermione said. "Also because you 'killed' him in the first place and he'll be after your blood until he dies… and lastly…."

"Don't say it." Harry said, knowing what was coming.

"You're Harry Potter." Amanda finished for him. "The great doer of everything."

"I am not." Harry said.

"Yes, you are Harry Potter." Amanda replied. "at least I hope you are… you're not some death eater in disguise, are you?"

"No, I mean I'm not a 'great doer.'" He said, haughtily.

"Okay, whatever you say Harry." Hermione said. "So, Amanda, what do you think you want to do with the rest of your life after school."

"Ummm… become a teacher?" Amanda said. "No, not really. Maybe find a cure for some muggle diseases and or cancers for my mother… or be an astronomer… of course I'll have to go to a muggle school to do something like that."

"Well, what do you want to do in the wizarding world." Hermione asked.

"I probably wouldn't be able to get a job in the wizarding world." Amanda replied darkly.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, yet again.

"Ummm… because I'm not very good in my subjects." Amanda said hurriedly, trying to cover what she had said.

"Oh, they'll pick up." Hermione said. "Don't worry about it."

"What do you want to do with the rest of your life, Hermione?" Amanda asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well… I would like to work in the ministry or be a teacher or an auror…" Hermione said. 

"That's it?" Ron interrupted, turning around. "That's it Hermione. I thought you would have wanted to be more than that."

"No, that's not it, Ron." Hermione replied haughtily.

"Oh, just checking." Ron said.

"As I was saying… I would also like to be a shop keeper with lots of little magical trinkets that I invented for better living in wizards and witches lives everywhere." Hermione said. She went on about all the great achievements she wanted to do with her life for about another 15 minutes. Finally she ended the list…

"Or maybe just be a mother."

"Okay…" Amanda said, then added sarcastically. "You don't want to do a lot with your life, do you? How 'bout you Ron?"

"I want to be a auror or work for the ministry." He replied.

"Well, now that's what I like to hear. A nice short list." Harry said.

"Well, what do you want to do Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Be the only DADA teacher who lasts more than one year after I retire from my job as an auror." Harry replied.

"That won't be possible." Ron said. "The job is cursed."

"What is it with you guys and being aurors?" Amanda asked.

"I dunno." Hermione said. "We were meant for the job or something."

"Maybe…" Amanda replied, looking down at her books. "It sounds like an interesting job."

Professors' Lupin and 'Rouge' entered the classroom again. Professor 'Rouge' grabbed his stuff to leave, but was stopped when the door opened and Professor Snape walked in. 

"Oh, hello Severus." Professor Lupin said, warmly. "What brings you back to the school so early?" Snape never answered him. He looked pass Professor Lupin and right at 'Rouge.' Or Sirius. From now on I'll call him Sirius.

"You." Snape said darkly, pointing at Sirius. 

"Yes." Sirius asked nervously, trying to indicate to Snape that there was a class in the room at the moment.

"You…" 

"What??!?!" 

"YOU!!" 

"Yes, I am me… get to the point."

"Sirius Black." Snape yelled for the whole school to hear, still pointing at Sirius.

"Oh, here we go." Professor Lupin sighed into his hand.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, jumping up. "He doesn't look like Sirius Black."

"You know, Professor, he has a point." Amanda said, standing up beside him. "The last time I checked, Sirius Black had black hair and brown eyes."

"But you never know these days do you?" Ron asked, also standing.

"With all that new computer editing!" Hermione added. Everyone turned and stared at her.

"What?!" Amanda asked, confused. "How do you get computer editing out of Black hair and brown eyes."

"I don't know, it was the first thing I could think of." Hermione replied, ashamed.

"Yeah…" Harry said, turning back to the front of the class. "Anyway, as you can see Professor Snape, this obviously _isn't _Sirius Black."

By this time, a bunch of the students in that hall were in the class looking for Sirius Black, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Professor McGonnagall walked in and stared at whom Professor Snape was pointing at. 

"What on earth is going on in here?!?!" she asked, _slightly _angry.

"It's Sirius Black, Minerva." Snape said, innocently, still pointing at Sirius.

"He is not Severus." McGonnagall said. "He may look a little like Black, but he has red hair and green eyes if I'm not mistaken." 

The bell rang for them to go to their next lesson. Most of the classes filed out of the little DADA room, but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Amanda stayed because they had no class this period and Professor Lupin had asked if they could help him with some work that needed to be done the day before. 

"Shouldn't you three be getting to class?" McGonnagall asked, eyeing them dangerously.

"No, Professor." Amanda said innocently. "We promised Professor Lupin yesterday that we would help him with some things that needed to be done for his classes."

"Okay…" she said, about to leave, but then turned. "Oh and Sirius… don't make me have to save your butt again. Got it?"

Sirius never answered. HE just stared at McGonnagall in shock. Snape, who was still in the room, looked at Professor McGonnagall, his jaw on the floor.

"How did you…" Sirius asked in awe.

"Well, I overheard what happened last year in the Hospital Wing and…" she started. "Well I made Dumbledore tell me everything after a few days of persuasion."

"Okay…" Sirius said, still confused. 

"It just didn't seem like you were capable of anything that cruel, so I believe that every word of that story is true." She said, smiling. "Though I must say… why did you not tell anyone before now of your achievements of becoming animangi?"

"Erm… well…" Sirius said.

"Because that would mean admitting that they snuck out of the school every full moon so we could explore the grounds." Professor Lupin said for Sirius.

"You what?!?!" McGonnagall cried, suddenly becoming enraged again.

"Nothing!" Professor Lupin and Sirius cried in unison.

"Cool." Amanda muttered.

"What was that, Miss Ookami?" Snape asked, finally regaining his composer.

"Nothing" she said, trying to look interested, but not too interested. "But when you think about it, that's the nicest thing in the world you friends could do for you if you're a werewolf."

"Yes, it is a nice thing to do." Professor McGonnagall said, then turned to Professor Snape. "Severus, don't you have a class to teach?"

"Oh crap!" he cried, running from the classroom. He was acting way different than he usually does. The little group stared after them. 

"That was…" Harry said, speechless.

"Odd?" Ron asked Harry.

"Yeah, pretty much." Harry answered.

"Okay," McGonnagall said. "Now that everything is settled in here, I shall get back to my own class." She, turned, but then turned back and pointed a finger into Sirius' chest. "And you, mister. Should get your sorry butt out of here and go to where ever Dumbledore told you to go next, got it?"

"Yes, Professor McGonnagall." Sirius said, in a mock childish voice. Then Professor McGonnagall turned and left.

"Okay." Amanda said. "Well, that gets my vote for the weirdest DADA lesson ever."

"Mine too." Ron said.

"So…" Sirius said. "Maybe I should leave now."

"Yeah, unless you wanna get caught," Professor Lupin said. "Because unless I'm not mistaken, Professor Dumbledore is meeting with the minister at the moment."

"Yep… I'll be leaving now!" Sirius said in a hurry. "See you around." He turned and walked out the door, turned into his dog form and ran off down to the front of the school.

"Oh well." Harry said. "It would have been cool to see Sirius for a little longer."

"Yeah, oh well…" Professor Lupin said. "As long as he's not in any danger, he should be fine."

"Yeah…" Harry said. "Now, what did you want us to do for you Professor?"

"Oh, yes, that." Professor Lupin said. "I just need help with finding a Boggart for my third years. I promised they'd get to fight one sometime during this term." The four Gryffindors got ready to leave the classroom, when Professor Lupin added. "And if you do find one, please, don't kill it." 

"Okay, Professor." Harry said. The four left the room and went on a search for a Bogart.

*****

Half an hour later Amanda and Hermione were searching one of the empty dungeons for a Boggart. Harry and Ron had gone off into one of the others, also looking for one. Hermione was looking under some old teachers desks while Amanda searched empty closest. They had looked in the staff room, and a few other places around the school with no luck and this was the last place they could think of that wouldn't have a class going on at the moment in the room. 

"Well, I'd say searching that dungeon was hopeless," Harry said, walking in beside Ron. "Did you girls have any luck yet?"

"Nope, not really." Hermione said.

"Geeze, this is hopeless," Ron said. "Professor Lupin probably scared all the Boggarts out of the school a few years back when they hear what had happened to their friends."

"Yeah, probably." Harry replied. "It's like trying to find a needle ni a haystack."

"Umm… guys." Amanda said, from the back of the dungeon.

"Yeah." Hermione asked.

"What are Boggarts suppose to do when you find them?" she asked, quite fearfully.

"Turn into what you fear the most, why?" Harry answered.

"Cause I think I just found one… either that or there is a rabid wolf in the dungeon of this school." She replied. "And when I mean rabid, I mean _rabid._"

"Oh god." Hermione said, running for the spot where Amanda was, Harry and Ron close on her tail. They reached her in a few seconds and looked at her positively horrified face. 

"Kill it… please?" she asked, her voice quivering, Harry and Ron both jumped at the Boggart. It suddenly turned into a half-Dementor, half- spider.

"Err." Hermione said.

"Well, that's really not scary." Harry said, raising and eyebrow.

"Okay, here, stuff it back into the closet." Ron said. 

"You're helping!" Harry cried, indignantly.

"Oh, watch out!" Hermione said. She walked forward and pushed the now McGonnagall-Boggart telling Hermione she failed everything back into the closet where it had come from.

"Happy." She said, shutting the door.

"You're afraid of failing everything?" Amanda asked.

"Yes…" Hermione replied, sheepishly.

"Must be nice." Amanda muttered.

"Why are you scarred of rabid wolves Amanda?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Let's just say I had a not-to-pleasant encounter with a werewolf in the past." She replied, darkly. "I lost a friend…"

"Oh…" Hermione said. "Sorry."

"Hey, why don't we go tell Professor Lupin that we discovered a Boggart." Harry said, trying to change the subject.

"Okay." Ron answered, walking for the door. Hermione, Harry and Amanda followed after him, talking about other things now, trying into to be too uncomfortable with each other.

When they got back to Professor Lupin's classroom, they were happily on the topic of the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Professor Lupin was working at his desk, probably marking essays or something. 

"So, did you happen to find one?" He asked, as they walked into the classroom.

"Yes, we did happen to find one, Professor." Harry said. "And we all got a little kick out of the half-Dementor, half-spider. Though, Ron nor I would go near it."

"I don't blame you," Professor Lupin said. "That would defiantly be one ugly creature."

"Yeah…" Hermione said. "It was."

"So, where is it?" He asked.

"In one of the dungeons." Amanda said.

"Okay, thank you very much." He said.

"Don't mention it." Harry said. "WE should go down to dinner now. See you later Professor Lupin."

"Okay, see you." He said, smiling, while he watched the four leave.

*******

A/N: Yeah… finally I'm done another part, sorry It took so long. Please R/R. Thanks.


	11. Hermione's Secret

Tale of a Female Werewolf

Part 11

Hermione's Secret

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own Amanda Ookami.

A/N: Can I have some people's honest opinion… is Amanda any bit Mary Sueish? Please, give me your honest opinions. R/R please, oh and as always, enjoy.

Another full moon came and went, as the school year started into December. Amanda was working on looking up things on the wolfsbane potion during one night, totally bored out of her mind. Harry and Ron had gotten a detention for a potion they blew up in the dungeon a few days before and were probably stuck cleaning it up at the very moment. Hermione had insisted upon coming the library and working on their potions that were due in a week's time. So there Amanda and Hermione were, working on their Potions project, which probably would be worth a few O.W.L's. 

"Amanda… why on earth did you pick he Wolfsbane potion?" Hermione asked, looking at Amanda's notes.
    
    "I dunno… something different I guess." Amanda lied. "Why did you pick the Animagus potion?" she asked, trying to change the subject.
    "Because it was just there in a book, screaming up at me _use me_ and it _wasn't _in the restricted section and I could get away with it." She said, smirking.
    "Hermione, that's not like you!" Amanda said, in mock surprise. "What happened to the nice, innocent girl I met at the beginning of the year?"
    "The boys have slowly corrupting me over the years, and they finally got to me." She answered, grinning.
    "You're funny Hermione." Amanda said, also grinning.
    "I know." Hermione replied, turning back to her book.
    "Well, I'm finished." Amanda said, closing the books she had.
    "Really?" Hermione asked. "Can you help me with this?"
    "Sure." Amanda said, turning to her friend. She looked at her notes for a minute then said. "Where are you gonna get all these ingredients, Hermione?"
    "Oh, I have them all." Hermione replied absent-mindedly.
    "And this has to settle for a few months…. Hermione, is there something you're not telling me?" Amanda asked, looking at the notes with raised eyebrows.
    "Oh, that… yeah, I've been trying this since the end of third year." She said, now also looking at her notes.
    "So, you were gonna become an animagus even without this potions project?" Amanda asked, amused by her friend's intelligence.
    "I guess you could say that…" Hermione replied. "I asked Professor McGonnagall about it a few years ago and, well, she said that she would help me with it."
    "Are you serious?" Amanda asked, amazed.
    "Yeah… I always thought it would be neat." Hermione replied, sheepishly.
    "Wow…" Amanda said, amazed. "That would be so cool."
    "You could become an animagus too, if you wanted to." Hermione said. "I should have enough for two or three."
    "No, that's alright," Amanda said. "I… err… can't because… err… I can't."
    "Amanda," Hermione asked. "Why exactly are you making the Wolfsbane potion?"
    "Umm…. Because I wanted to." Amanda said. "But I already told you that."
    "Amanda, you can tell me, I won't hate you." Hermione said.
    "Okay, okay, fine…" Amanda sighed. "I'm a werewolf."
    "I know." Hermione replied.
    "But… then, why did you ask me to…?" Amanda asked, confused, and slightly mad.
    "So I could hear it from you yourself and not have to confront you about it and make you upset." Hermione answered.
    "Oh… okay. I guess that is pretty good logic." Amanda replied.
    "So, the reason your doing the wolfsbane potion is…" Hermione started.
    "For myself." Amanda interrupted. "I hate not remembering what I did on the full moon."
    "Okay, I see. That is a pretty good reason." Hermione said. "Hey, if I have enough of this Potion, we can get Ron and Harry in on this and start our own little Marauding group."
    "That would be cool." Amanda replied.
    "Anything for a friend." Hermione said, smiling. "Well, I'm finished my notes. Maybe we should go back up to the common room then."
    "I guess we should." Amanda said. They put the books back and gathered their stuff to leave for the common room. They were about half way up when they bumped into Ron and Harry coming back fromt eh dungeons.
    "Have fun, boys?" Hermione asked.
    "Yeah, sure Hermione." Ron said sarcastically. "If you think scrubbing the dungeon with a toothbrush if fun."
    "Oooh…"Amanda said. "That would take a really long time."
    "Yeah, I know." Harry said. "But luckily for us, Snap left for a few minutes and we cleaned the dungeon with magic, making it look like the toothbrushes did it."
    "Yeah, you should have seen the look on Snape's face when he came back to see the dungeon toothbrush-clean." Ron said, laughing.
    "You two are never gonna learn, are you?" Hermione asked, kissing Ron on the cheek.
    "Probably not." Harry replied. The four walked back to the common room, laughing at Harry and Ron retell the tale of Snape's suspicions, but not able to prove it.
    "And the look on his face when he had to let us leave!" Ron cried. "Man, where's Colin Creevey when you need him."
    "Rodniffyrg," Amanda said to the fat lady. The fat lady opened up and led them into a quiet and empty common room.
    "You guys are worse than Fred and George." Hermione said, heading towards the stairs to the girls' dorm. "Good night."
    "Good night Hermi." Ron said. "Good night Amanda."
    "Night Ron." Amanda said, following Hermione up the stairs. "Night Harry."
    "Night girls." Harry said.
    The two girls walked up to the dorm in quietness.
    "So, are we gonna inform the boys of our plan." Hermione asked.
    "Well, Harry already knows I'm a werewolf, and we'll tell them both tomorrow if you want." Amanda said.
    "Okay, sure." Hermione said. They entered the dorm, got into their pj's and got into bed.
    "Night Amanda," Hermione said, as she pulled the hangings around her bed.
    "Night Hermione," Amanda replied, also draping the hangings around her bed and dropping her head on her pillow. She fell asleep almost instantly.
    *****
    The next morning in Transfiguration, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Amanda were sitting at the back like they usually do, trying to turn a rock into an animal of their choice. Hermione had already successfully turned hers into a cat, which resemble Crookshanks remarkably, and was now helping Ron with his half rock-half rat. Harry was trying to turn his rock into his snowy owl, Hedwig, which after his third try he got. Amanda was not as successful at this and her animal turned out to be a baby dragon, even though she meant to make it a snake.
    "Ahh!" Amanda cried, ducking out of the way of the dragon's fire- breath.
    "Wow, Amanda." Professor McGonnagall said, walking up to her and her rock- dragon. "I haven't seen anything like this since two of the boys from my class in the seventies thought it would be funny to set a dragon loose upon the class. Of course that was when I had taught a double class of Slytherins and Gryffindors, and these boys thought it would be amusing to see if their arch-enemy's hair was flammable." Harry snorted and got a _look_ from Professor McGonnagall.
    "That wouldn't have happened to be my father, would it?" Harry asked, trying to conceal his mirth. "And _poor _Professor Snape."
    "No, actually, it was Sirius and Professor Lupin who transfigured the dragon." McGonnagall replied.
    "Why the lying cheat." Harry said, amused. "Sirius told me that my dad did it."
    "Yeah, well that was Sirius for you." McGonnagall said, turning to walk back to her desk.
    "Professor." Amanda said.
    "Yes, Amanda?" McGonnagall asked, turning back around.
    "I didn't mean to make a dragon, I was trying to make it turn into a snake." Amanda replied, truthfully.
    "Well, I guess that means you'll have few points taken off for it then." McGonnagall replied.
    "Okay." Amanda said.
    "Thank you for being honest though." She said, smiling. "But ten pints to Gryffindor for the well done transfiguring."
    "Thank you Professor." Amanda said. Professor McGonnagall turned and walked back to her desk.
    "Why on earth did you tell her you didn't mean to transfigure the rock into a dragon?" Ron asked.
    "Because I didn't." Amanda said. "And I don't want the marks for something I didn't mean to do."
    "Whatever." Ron said, turning back to his own transfigured rat. "Well, it looks pretty real."
    "Except for the fact that it won't move around, has no whiskers and pebbles for paws." Hermione said.
    "Oh, I really don't care!" Ron said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I really don't!"
    "Ron, you realize this is worth two O.W.L's, don't you?" Harry asked. "I overheard Professor McGonnagall and Snape talking about it yesterday."
    "Maybe I do care…" Ron said, starting to work on his rat again.
    "Hey guys…" Amanda said.
    "Yeah?" Harry asked.
    "How would you like to become animagi?" she asked.
    "Where did that come from?" Ron asked. "That has nothing to do with this."
    "Yeah, well…" Hermione started. "You see, I'm doing my potion on the animagus potion and well, there is enough for three…"
    "So, you want Harry and I to become animagi with you, Hermione." Ron asked, bewildered.
    "Yes." She said.
    "But what about Amanda?" Ron asked.
    "Well…" Hermione said.
    "Ohhh…" Harry said. "I see where you're going."
    "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Ron asked.
    "Yeah," Amanda sighed. "I'm a…" she looked around to make sure no one was in hearing range, then said quietly. "werewolf."
    "Oh, that, yeah, I already knew." Ron said, offhandedly.
    "What!?!?" Amanda cried, confused and outraged. "My god, where you guys all gonna act like you didn't know a thing until I said something."
    "Well…" Ron said.
    "Oh my god!" Amanda cried, even more loudly. "You people are… are… so… so… nice!"
    "Okay.." Ron said. "It didn't sound like that a few seconds ago."
    "Yeah, well I get over stuff fast." Amanda said. "Unlike all my other friends. When they found out, they went blurting it around the school. I guess it's just lucky that I finally came to a good school."
    "Yeah, you can also insult people in… 5 different languages." Harry added.
    "No, actually, it's three." Amanda said. "I know French and Japanese. Most schools I went to were for Japanese exchange students, but I had to learn French in Canada and France and English in the States, Canada and here."
    "Okay." Hermione said. "Anyways, do you want to become animagi or not?"
    "Um, sure." Harry said. "That would be really cool."
    "Yeah." Ron agreed. "Imagine, becoming a really big animal, like a hippogriff or something."
    "That would be quite odd." Amanda said. "I wouldn't want to be a hippogriff. Course, I don't wanna be what I am right now, either."
    "Yeah…" Harry said. "Well, the bell is gonna ring soon, so I guess we should get ready to go down to lunch."
    "But I haven't finished transfiguring my rock yet!" Ron said.
    "The hurry up and do it, Ron!" Hermione replied.
    "Okay, okay, fine." He said, turning to is rock-rat. It took him about ten minutes before the thing worked. He took in up and put it in a cage with the rest of the rock-animals, hoping that the others wouldn't eat him. The bell rang, just as he put the rest of his books in his bag. Then the four left the room together walking down to the Great Hall.
    "I wonder what's for lunch?" Ron asked.
    "I hope it's something good." Amanda said. "I'm sick of soup and sandwiches."
    "I hope it's something plain, cause I just ate a big breakfast this morning." Harry said.
    "I hope it's quick because I have to finish writing my Potions paper before class starts." Hermione added. The other three turned and gave her a weird look.
    "Hermione, that paper isn't due till next week." Harry said.
    "Oh, yeah. Okay." Hermione said. "Well, actually, I wanted to sneak into Hogsmeade to grab some sweets and an ingredient I needed for my potion."
    "There is a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday." Amanda said.
    "Okay, so maybe I have something to do that I can't tell you about." Hermione said, indignantly.
    "Okay." Harry said. "Hermione sneaking into Hogsmeade. I don't see that happening anytime soon."
    "Oh, whatever." Hermione said. "Look, I got to go do something. I'll be back before Potions class starts."
    With that Hermione left to go back up to the common room.
    "You know, Hermione has been acting quite odd lately." Amanda said.
    "Yeah, that's what happens when you have us for friends." Ron said.
    "No, I mean, like more… I don't know… but odd." Amanda said. "Like… she's not really herself… You don't think…"
    "…That Hermione is a deatheater on Polyjuice potion?" Harry interrupted. "I don't think so… I hope not."
    "Maybe I'll talk to her later." Ron said, as they made their way to the great hall.
    "Hey, guys, when you did the experiment in DADA last year with the imperious curse, how well did Hermione fight it?" Amanda asked, curiously.
    "Not that well, why?" Harry said.
    "Just wondering." Amanda said.
    ******
    A/N: Okay, so I have finished another part in all of…. 1 day!!! Actually, to be quite honest it only took me about 4 hours to write, not that anyone cares…. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews people, and please be kind and review this part! Thanks!
    


	12. The Silver Goblet

Tale of a Female Werewolf

Part 12

The Silver Goblet

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I own Amanda Ookami and all the characters related to her.

A/N: 

Amanda was walking up to Gryffindor Tower before Potions class started, hoping to catch Hermione. She walked into the 5th year girls' dormitory and looked around. The room was perfectly neat, as usual, and Hermione was not in there. She went over to her trunks, grabbed her Potions stuff and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the common room. Hermione just happened to be walking up at that moment.

"Oh, hey Hermione," Amanda said, startled. "I was looking for you."

"I was looking for you too, Amanda." Hermione replied. "You have to come see this secret passage I found."

"But, Hermione, class starts in fifteen minutes." Amanda said, reluctantly.

"It won't take that long." Hermione replied. "Actually, it's close to the Potions classroom."

"Okay…" Amanda said. "But make it quick."

"Don't worry it will be." Hermione said, walking down the stairs.. "Now, where are the boys?"

"Probably getting their stuff." Amanda said, following her. 

"Okay, lets get them." Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, fine."

The two girls went up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a voice asked. 

"It's Amanda and Hermione." Hermione answered. "Can you two hurry up."

"Coming," the voice answered back. Ron opened the door and walked out, Harry behind him.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Hermione has something she wants to show us, and it _has _to be at this very second." Amanda answered.

"Oh, okay." Ron said. "But if we are late for Potions, Hermione, you owe us big."

"Yeah, okay, come on." She answered, making her way down the stairs and out the common room. The three others followed her, though quite reluctant. They reached a portrait about halfway to the Potions dungeon, where Hermione tapped it twice on the upper-right part of the frame, where a secret passage opened up to reveal a long narrow passageway. Hermione started in, followed by Ron and Harry.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Amanda asked, following in after Harry.

"You have a bad feeling?" Harry asked. "You're not the one who is attacked by Lord Voldemort or someone affiliated with him _every_ year you have gone to this school.

"Poor you." Amanda said. They walked along the passageway for about 20 minutes before any of them realized what time it was.

"Um, guys?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Ron?" Amanda answered.

"Class started five minutes ago." Ron replied.

"Oh crap." Amanda said.

"We're doomed." Harry added.

"Maybe we should go back now." Ron said.

"Oh no, we can't." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Harry asked, in a demanding tone.

"Because we're almost to where we have to go." Hermione answered.

"And where would that be?" Amanda asked.

"Here." Hermione answered. She walked into a circular room, which had a gleaming silver goblet in the middle of the room.

"Okay, and this would be where?" Harry asked studying the goblet in the middle of the room.

"I dunno, really." Hermione said. "Just a room, I guess."

"Cool," Ron said, walking up beside Harry. He bent down to touch it, but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't!" she cried, grabbing his hand away.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because…" Hermione said, "we all have to touch it at once."

"Ummm…" Amanda said, walking up to them an examining the silver goblet. "Can we not and say we did. Cause there is no way in hell that I am touching that… that… _thing._"

"Awww… Amanda, it's not like it's poison or anything." Ron said.

"Remember who you're talking to." Amanda said, sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah…" Ron replied. 

"Come on." Hermione said, grabbing Amanda and making almost touch the goblet.

"Ahhh!" Amanda cried. "Hermione, are you nuts?!?!"

"No, not really." Hermione answered. "Now, on the count of three. One…"

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Amanda whined.

"Two…" Hermione went on.

"This better not be a trap, or I'll be quite angry." Harry said.

"Three!" Hermione finished, making Amanda touch it, while touching the goblet herself. The boys also touched it and all at once it felt like something hooked in Amanda's nasal and pulled her forward, her finger burning under by the touch of the silver. She looked around at Harry and the others glad that they were still there beside her. A few seconds later they came to a halt outside a huge house on a hill. 

"Owww!!!" Amanda cried, taking her finger of the silver goblet and sticking it in her mouth. "Tat 'urt!"

"You okay Amanda." Harry asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." She said sarcastically, taking her finger out of her mouth. "Even though my finger almost burnt off because of that stupid silver goblet." She stared down at her burnt finger, examining it for any part of the skin that was broken. After about five minutes, she stood up. "Your lucky the skin didn't break Hermione. Hermione?" She looked around for Hermione. "Hey, where are you?"

"What?" Ron asked, looking around. "Where did she go?"

"Oh crap, I have an awful feeling about this." Amanda said.

"The feelings mutual." Harry replied darkly, the sighed. "Well, I guess we have to go find her."

"I knew you were going to say that." Amanda groaned.

"Shouldn't we take the goblet with us?" Ron asked.

"No!" Amanda cried, then put in calmly. "Can't we just leave it here."

"Yeah, we should, here, I'll hide it," Harry said, covering it with some snow.

"You know, I'm cold." Amanda said.

"Yeah, well we went from being inside the nice warm castle to the foot of a hill a few feet from a giant old house." Ron said.

"Good point." Amanda replied. "So, where should we start looking?"

"How 'bout the house?" Harry asked.

"Sounds fine with me." Ron answered. The three got up and trekked up to the creepy house with their school bags still flung over their arms. They walked up to the front door, opened it quietly and crept into the large house. Amanda jumped and grabbed onto Harry's arm when the door shut behind them. Ron walked over to it and tried to open it back up.

"Oh crap." He muttered after much effort of trying to open the big oak door. Harry pulled out his wand, Amanda still clung to him arm, scared out of the wits.

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this." Amanda whimpered, clutching Harry's arm tightly.

"Amanda, you're cutting off the circulation to my arm." Harry yelped quietly.

"Oh, sorry." She replied, letting go slightly. Harry led the way up to a staircase and started walking up it, Amanda still holding his arm. Ron stalled for a few seconds before following. They walked to the top of the stairs, Amanda finally letting go of Harry's arm and pulled out her own wand. She dropped her bag with her Potions stuff in it and followed Harry a little more. Ron caught up with them and the three briefed for a moment.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"WE split up." Harry answered.

"Are you insane?" Amanda asked, "Why oh why did I have to get stuck with the deranged friends?"

"Harry, you do know that is insane?" Ron asked, looking at his best friend of 5 years.

"Yes, but we'll cover more ground this way." Harry answered.

"What do we do if we run into a death eater or something?" Ron asked.

"Scream at the top of our lungs sound good?" Amanda asked, sadistically, then added. "That's unless the something catches you first."

"Okay, screaming at the top of our lungs it is." Ron said. 

"Now, lets see." Harry said. "I'll take this floor. Ron, you take the first floor and Amanda, you take the third floor."

"Okay." Ron said. 

"And if we're not back in thirty minutes, we'll have to assume the worst." Harry added darkly.

"Things are just looking up, aren't they?" Amanda asked, sarcastically.

"Okay, see you in thirty minutes." Ron said, turning and walking down the stairs they just came up.

"Hopefully." Amanda muttered darkly, then turned and walked up another flight of stairs to the floor above. She had a sudden chill down her spine as she walked up the stairs, her brain starting up with 'what ifs'. 

__

What if I run into a death eater, what if Hermione's dead, she thought _what if one of them dies, what if… what if… oh, stop this, it won't get you anywhere but six feet under. _She told herself. She walked steadily, examining all the rooms, finding absolutely nothing. She was about to enter the fifth room she would be in when she heard a loud yell from two floors below. She turned to run out the door, but was suddenly stopped by two men in black cloaks and facemasks who had apparated in front of the door.

"Oh crap." She said, bluntly.

"Got that right, werewolf." Someone said from behind her. She turned and found herself face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy. She screamed at the top of her lungs, not hearing anything else going on around her, and ran for her life, knocking down the two death eaters in the process. She ran down the stair smack dab into Harry. 

"Amanda, are you okay?" He asked urgently.

"Fine." Amanda said, after catching her breath. "I knew this would happen, I _knew _it."

"Look, it's okay," He reassured her. "Let's go find Ron and save his butt."

"Okay." Amanda whimpered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked again as the two of them raced down the stairs.

"No, not really." Amanda said. "Where would Ron be?" 

"You guess is as good as mine." Harry answered.

"How 'bout… umm…" she said, frantically, her eyes racing around the huge house. Her eyes bolted up to the stairs, where the three death eaters she met two floors above were rushing down the stairs after them. "How 'bout… that way!" she pointed down a corridor to her left.

"Okay, come on then." Harry said, also noticing the death eaters who were not hurtling the unfogivables at them. He grabbed Amanda's hand and pulled her after him.

*******

*Meanwhile at the school*

"Where on earth are Potter, Weasley, Granger and Ookami?" Asked an enraged Professor Snape. It was nearing the end of the lesson and they never showed. 

"Probably off snogging somewhere, sir." Draco said, innocently giving Snape the _I-would-never-go-and-skip-your-lessons _look.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Snape said, walking up to his desk. 

His left arm started burning suddenly as he walked back up to his desk. Then it dawned on him, the plan that you-know-who had just recently told the death eaters of. Harry and his 'fan club' were in great danger, and he had to tell Dumbledore at once. He rushed out of the classroom, not even noticing the weird looks he was getting from the students as he left. His walk turned to a jog and then he broke into a run. 

He passed several classrooms in several minutes, finally stopping when he reached the stone gargoyle outside Professor Dumbledore's office. He muttered the password to the great stone statue and rushed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, and not even bothering to knock, he flung the door open.

"Severus, what is going…" Dumbledore started.

"Harry, and his friends." Snape interrupted, breathless. "Are in trouble."

*******

A/N: Hahaha, I am evil. I'll leave you all in suspense for a few days before I come out with the next part of my fic… Muwahahaha! Yeah, anyways, thank you to all those who reviewed the last part, and please review this part too. Please? *gives everyone the puppydog look*


	13. Inside the Riddle House

Tale of a Female Werewolf

Tale of a Female Werewolf

Part 13

Inside the Riddle House

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, JKR does. I do not claim any of the Harry Potter characters as my own, either. I own Amanda Ookami and the people related to her.

A/N: Well, I'm back. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just couldn't think of anything else to write… writers block I guess. Anyway, here is part 13, or 12 b or whatever you want to call it. Any guesses on which house they're in, though it's probably very obvious. Please R/R. Thanks.

Amanda followed Harry through the dark passages of the house they happened to be in at the moment, still slightly shocked at the events that took place only a few minutes earlier. She was clutching his hand quiet hard, and he was cringing from her grip. It seemed to be a big house, for they had been walking in the same direction for about twenty minutes, still not reaching any rooms. Amanda listened to Harry's breathing, which was slightly harsh. She didn't blame him for being shock or scared or whatever he was feeling at the moment. She would feel the same way if she were trapped in a huge house with no way out, death eaters lurking in every corner and two of her friends held captive somewhere by them. Then she realized she was it the exact same situation. 

"Oh God." She moaned quietly.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked, startled.

"Yeah, just thinking about what an awful situation this is." Amanda replied, looking up at the dark ceiling.

"Oh, we'll get out." Harry said, reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked, doubtful.

"Hey, I have gotten out of worse situations than this," He replied, then added/. "Way worse. As long as we don't run into anymore Death Eaters or Voldemort, we'll be fine." They turned a corner and came to a door, which happened to be locked. Harry tried to open, after making Amanda let go of his hand.

"Okay, so maybe we won't." he muttered.

"Oh, gawd." Amanda moaned even louder than before.

"What is it this time," Harry asked, turning around. He gasped at the sight he saw. 

*****

Meanwhile at the school…

"So, you're saying that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Amanda are in the clutches of Voldemort at the moment?" McGonnagall asked, a slightly distressed Dumbledore. He had called a staff meeting an hour before, after sending all the children back to their common rooms, in case of some death eater activity inside the school.

"Yes, that is what I am saying." Dumbledore told McGonnagall and the rest of the teachers of the school.

"Maybe we should contact the four children's' guardians." Professor Flitwick suggested.

"Perhaps we should." Dumbledore answered.

"And search the school of any death eaters…" Professor Sinistra said.

"There are no death eaters in the school." Professor Snape interrupted. "But no ne will listen to me, will they. I told you, one of the four was controlled by the Imperious curse and then dragged the other three to a port key."

"Yes, we know that." McGonnagall replied sternly. "But you can never be safe."

"Okay, we will search the school just in case and owl the children's guardians." Dumbledore said.

"Wouldn't be fast to just to Floo their parents?" Professor Lupin asked. "I know that Amanda and Ron's father both work in the same department in the ministry, Mrs. Weasley would probably be at home…"

"Yes, but what about Harry and Hermione?" McGonnagall asked. "Hermione's parents are muggles and so are Harry's aunt and uncle."

"But do you really think that Harry's aunt and uncle will care?" P. Lupin asked. "They could care less."

"Yes, that's true," P. McGonnagall agreed. "but…"

"There id someone else we can contact for Harry, anyways." Lupin said.

"Oh, yes…" McGonnagall replied. "But do you think…"

"Who else could you contact for the boy?" Professor Sinistra asked. "If his parents are dead and his aunt and uncle don't care about him? And his godfather is trying to kill him…"

"Let's not discuss this." Dumbledore said suddenly. "So, I'll owl the Granger's, Floo Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and Mr. Ookami. But first could I speak with Remus and Severus. The rest of you, please start the search of the school for any other death eaters, just to be safe. And also tell your houses what is going on."

Everyone agreed with Dumbledore's instructions and left. Professor's Snape and Lupin stayed behind.

"Remus could you please quickly find Sirius." Dumbledore started, once everyone had left the room. "And bring him back here."

"Yes, Dumbledore." Lupin replied, and left. Dumbledore waited until Professor Lupin was safely out of the room, then turned to Snape.

"Severus, can you please go and make sure none of them are dead or anything?" he told him quietly.

"Yes, Dumbledore." Snape answered. He turned to leave.

"And be careful." He added as Snape left.

*****

"Well, hello there Harry." The figure who was holding Amanda by the neck spat.

"Let go of her, Ron!" Harry cried at his best friend.

"No, I don't think I will." Ron sneered. "Not unless you give yourself over to the dark side."

"What has gotten into you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, Harry, I'm just finally seeing the light." 

"And that 'light would be?"

"That the dark side is the way to be. That the only way the light side will ever win is if you're still alive…"

"Ron, that's not true, and you know that!"

"Well, I always thought it wasn't true but, Voldemort showed me the correct way."

"Ron, I know this isn't you. Let go of Amanda and we can help the real you…" Harry said, grabbing Ron's arm.

"Get away from me, Potter." Ron cried in rage. His normal brown eyes were now pitch black and he had the look of total rage and insanity on his face.

"Please, let Amanda go." Harry pleaded. "Please, don't hurt her."

"On one condition, Potter." Ron said, relaxing his facial features a little bit. 

"Anything." Harry replied.

"You hand yourself in to Lord Voldemort…" Ron said, smirking wickedly.

"Fine." Harry said, reluctantly.

****

The three words everyone hates most:

To Be Continued

****

A/N: hahaha! I know, I'm mean with the cliffies. I try and not to make so many of them, but I can't heeellllppp ittt. I'm sorry people. And for those of you who don't want this to turn into a Harry/Amanda romance, don't worry, cause it's not going to. It ma seem like it, but it won't, I swear on the life of…. Errrrmmmm… Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and Quatre R. Winner, and so on and so forth. And if it does, I promise I will... write a fic that involves Snape and Lupin…. Ewwwwww(I'm sorry, but Lupin is mine, and I don't like the thought of them together. I don't have anything against gays or anything)… I take that back…. I'll write one with a very baaaadddd Mary Sue. I swear. Now, please review. Please?


	14. **Insert Title here** (I couldn't think ...

Tale of a Female Werewolf

Tale of a Female Werewolf

Part 14

By: Lavander Blues

Disclaimer: Well, obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Amanda Ookami, and all the people related to her.

A/N: Well, this is part 14 (duh). I still don't know exactly what to write for this, but I have a general idea what to write. Please R/R. Thanx.

"What?!" Amanda cried out, from her few moments of silence. "Are you nuts?!"

"Fine." Ron sneered, letting her go. "Let's go, Potter."

"Harry, you don't have to do this." Amanda said, grabbing his arm.

"Yes, I do." Harry replied quietly. "For you, Hermione and Ron's safety."

"Um, sorry to break it to ya, Harry, but, erm," Amanda started.

"The other two are evil." Harry finished her sentence.

"Yeah, even though it isn't all _that_ obvious." 

"Would you stop talking about." Ron spoke up in a cruel tone. "I'm right here."

"Oh, sorry." Amanda sneered sarcastically. "I'll think about that the next time someone has just grabbed me around the throat."

"Go, I'll be fine." Harry interrupted. "And take this."

"What are you insane. You need this." Amanda said, as Harry passed her his wand.

"No, I won't. Take it and get out of here." He replied, smiling sincerely.

"Come on Potter," Ron said, grabbing his arm and pulling him off into the dark. "The Dark Lord will be happy to see you."

Amanda stared after them, then looked down at Harry's wand.

"Oh, God. What am I suppose to do with this." She thought out loud. She turned and walked back to get out of the house, listening to what Harry said. 

*****

"She's what?!" Amanda's father cried when professor Lupin gave him the news of their disappearance. 

"She is most likely in the clutches of Lord Voldemort, along with her three friends." Professor Lupin repeated. 

"And who would they be?" Mr. Ookami asked.

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." 

"Weasley? Potter? Oh good Lord. Has the Weasley's been notified. I personally know Mr. Weasley, and he would be alarmed."

"No, Mr. Weasley has not been informed. Is he in today?"

"Yes."

"Well, could you tell him what happened and both of you get down to the school immediately?"

"Of course we will be!"

"Okay."

"Thank you for informing me."

"Yes, and don't worry about her. She strong, and is probably fine."

"I know."

*****

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." Snape said to himself, apparating to the Riddle house. "It's not that I'm not good, it's just Potter can get himself out of his own predicaments."

He walked up to the house and opened the door, only to see Amanda run right past him. She turned around and stared at him, only realizing who he was.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused. 

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and save you four." He replied. "Speaking of that, where's Potter, Weasley and Granger?"

"Well, Ron and Hermione were both brainwashed by Lord Voldemort and Harry went to him to save my life, which was a stupid thing to do." She answered.

"Oh, I see. And why do you have two wands?"

"Oh, yeah. Harry gave me his for some deranged reason and this one is mine."

"Well, you should get back to the castle."

"How?"

"However you got here."

"How 'bout no."

"Why not."

"Because…. Because I don't know what happened to the port-key."

"Oh my god… fine," he said picking up a stick and muttering something. "There, you now have a port-key to get you back to the school."

"But, what about Harry and the others?"

"I'll get them back. I can't say they'll be safe and sound, but I'll get them back."

"Fine," She replied, taking the stick. She disappeared from his site, dropping Harry's wand. "Please give this back to Harry."

"Oh God, this is becoming more difficult than it was set out to be." He sighed to himself, then walked into the Riddle house.

*****

"Ah Mr. Potter, it's been a while." Lord Voldemort said, as Harry was shoved into the room. "I would ask if you are alright, but I don't really care much."

"What do you want, Voldemort?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"The same thing I wanted last time." He replied. "Your demise."

"Oh please." Harry snorted. "WE all know you're not going to have a chance to see that any time soon."

"Shut up, Potter." Ron said, still holding his arms.

"No, Ron, I will not shut up." Harry replied. "But you will."

He freed one of his hands and pointed at Ron from behind.

"Stupefy!" he cried. A blast of light came from his hand and hit Ron, knocking him out cold.

"Oh, look what we have here." Voldemort sneered. "Two can play this game." Voldemort dropped his wand and conjured a little ball of fire in his hands.

"Oh Lord." Harry murmured. "I'm in for more than I asked for."

*****

"Amanda!" Dumbledore said, as she suddenly appeared in his office.

"Oh my gosh, Amanda!" her father cried, jumping up and smothering her. "You're alright!"

"Yeah, but everyone else isn't."

*****

To be continued…

(yet again)

*****

A/N: Okay, so another part is up. So, it isn't all that long and suspenseful as the last few. Don't blame me, I have a whole bunch of other stuff I have to work on. I may have another part up in the next few days, but don't get your hopes up. For now just please R/R. Thanks.


End file.
